


Untitled, for now.

by dreamerforeverd



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 22,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerforeverd/pseuds/dreamerforeverd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a drunken night and a kiss, Lana and Jen have to deal with their feelings for each other. But life is no fairy tale. Will they have their happy ending?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lana was tired. Tired of  _pretending,_  tired of hiding, tired of lying. She let a sigh escape her mouth that went unnoticed for the most of the cast, except for Jen. They were at the set, filming another scene in Neverland and Lana had just got a text from Fred, telling her - no, informing her that he would go for another trip. Things at home weren’t flowers and rainbows as her cast colleagues thought. The only one that, more or less, knew how things were going at home was Robert and he only knew because he had insisted and because he knew her too well to not fall for her excuses. But now Jen was here, in front of her and she had, yet again, to tell her what she’s been telling Ginny, Josh, Eddy, Adam and the rest of the cast for the past two days.

"I’m fine." Lana said and tried to smile. "Just feeling a little down today."

"Look, I know we are not as close as you and Bob are, but I care about you LP, I really do, and I know you enough to know that you are not okay as you say." Jen said while sitting by her side and reaching for her hand. "I just want you to know that I’m here if you ever need to talk. Text me, call me, email me, no matter how late or early is it. I promise I will never tell you to stop or that I’m too busy." Lana could feel that Jen was telling the truth.  
She looked at their hands and a shiver ran through her spine.

How can this woman know me so well? And why is she being so nice to me? And why in the hell am I feeling this thing inside my chest since her hand touched mine?, Lana thought and gathered courage to look at the green orbs of the blonde woman in front of her.

"Thank you for your words, but I really am okay." Lana got up from the chair but before she could go she felt a soft hand grabbing her wrist and a even softer voice speaking to her.

"You know where to find me if you want to talk." Jen said also getting up. Her hand slided from Lana’s wrist to her hand and gave it a light squeeze and let Lana go.

Later that same night.

Lana was at home, she was lying in bed with Lola. The TV was on but she was not really watching anything. she kept thinking about what Jen had said to her.

"text me, call me, email me" " I care about you LP, I really do"

She sighed and reached a hand to scratch behind Lola’s ears which earned a happy sound from Lola and made her smile.

"Do you think I should call her?" She asked her dog and Lola just stared back at her not understanding why the caressing had stopped. Lana sighed again.

"It’s good to have friends, right? I should trust someone, why not her, right?" this time Lola happily licked her hand and barked once.

Good enough for me, she thought and started to caress her beloved dog once again and with her free hand she reached for her phone.

What to do now?  
Call? No, that’s too intimate. I’m not ready to talk about my feelings yet.   
Email then?  
No too. Emails are too formal… so that leaves me..

**Lana: Hi, are you busy now?**

After several atempts to start a conversation with the blonde woman Lana found this one the best and finally tapped ‘send’. Now she just had to wait for an answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Just a reminder that i do not own Once Upon a Time, the characters or the artists (unfortunatelly), involved in this story. This is all for fun, so please, don't suit me. :p
> 
> Also, English is not my first language, so I'm terribly sorry for all the mistakes you will probably find in this story. You can point them out to me and i will correct them as fast as i can. :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> \- D

Lana just had to wait a few minutes to get an answer. She had put her phone by her side on the bed after she stared at the device for a whole minute waiting for a reply. Lana almost jumped for the Iphone when she heard it beep. She unlocked the screen and read the message.

**Jen: hey, LP. Nope, not busy. How are you?  
**

Lana took a deep breath and started to tap an answer for Jen.

 **Lana: I’m okay, thanks.** _\- what to write now? I can’t just say that. Maybe give more information, oh, and ask her how she is too, of course._

**Lana: I’m okay, thanks. Just watching some tv with Lola. How are you?**

She read the text again and nodding in satisfaction she pressed send.  
Again, the answer was fast, and a smile found a way to her lips.

**Jen: aww, cute. I miss Lola. :( I’m fine. Glad you texted me, I was needing the distraction now…**

Lana was frowning when she finished reading.  _She needed the distraction?_ Concern started to fill her and she send her next text without even thinking.

**Lana: are you okay?**

**Jen: yeah, just another fight with seb… but I don’t want to ruin your night.**

**Lana: no, it’s okay, you are not ruining anything. Why don’t you come over, you said you miss Lola, that’s your chance… and she sure can be a distraction.**

_What?! Where did that come from??_  Lana thought still staring at the text she had just sent.  
The reply came fast as always and she found herself wanting that Jen’s answer was yes.

**Jen: Lana… I don’t think that’s a good idea. Fred will probably not like if I suddenly appeared there to talk to his fiancee.**

**Lana: Fred is not here, and I really don’t care about what he thinks right now… come on, we will have fun. Lola is excited.**

_Why the hell am I insisting?? maybe because she helped me earlier and now I want to help her too. besides, she is funny and a really nice person -and hot- what?! no, not hot.What’s going on with me?!_  
Lana was having a inter battle and almost missed when the phone beeped against her hand again.

**Jen: are you sure?**

Just three words that could make everything better or ruin everything…  _Am I sure?_

**_Lana: yes._ **

And she really was. She would give this friendship a chance. She would risk.  
This time the answer was faster than usual.

**Jen: okay! I will bring a movie and something for us to drink. See you in a few minutes.**

_I think Lola is not  the only one excited…_  Lana thought and smiled to Lola who was looking at her curiously.

"We will have a guess here baby. Jen is coming." She said and Lola got up and started to lick her owner’s face. Lana just laughed and after some failed tries she managed to get up from bed. "I think you are excited after all" she said still laughing. "Help me choose something to wear?" She asked Lola. The dog barked once and stopped in front of Lana’s closet.

She sighed and open the doors mumbling “I hope this goes well.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this one. Let me know. :)

Lana was freaking out. The sink had dirty dishes, the living room was a mess and Jen had already sent her a message telling her she was coming.

  
"Ugh, God! How this house got like this?" Lana said while smoothing the couch, she finished with the couch and looked around. she smiled satisfied. She managed to clean the house in less than 15 minutes, that had to be some kind of record. She went back to the kitchen then and grabbed chips, a bottle of good wine and chopped some cheese. she put it all in a small table in front of the couch and sat to wait for her companion.  
  


As soon as she sat there was a knock on the door and she got up again and slowly walked to the door.  _Calm down Lana._  
  
 

She fixed her hair, straighted her clothes and opened the door.  _it’s only Je- oh, god! Jen in really short shorts._ She quickly looked at the blonde woman’s clothes and when Lana  looked at her face saw a bright smile, but noted that Jen’s eyes were slight red. She had been crying.

Lana gave a big smile of her own and opened the door wider so Jen could come in.  
  


"Hey" Jen said, she had a brown paper bag in her arms and Lana could see one or two bottles of Vodka.  
  


"Hey, please come in." She moved to the side to allow Jen to come in. She closed the door and Jen looked at her. "So, where’s the kitchen?" Jen asked a bit uncomfortable.  
  


"Oh, right. The kitchen, this way." Lana said and started to walk.  
  
After they settled the food and drinks in the table, and after Lola practically attacked Jen when she saw her, Jen sat in the couch and Lana went to the DVD player to put the movie Jen brought.  
When she bent over to put the DVD in, she felt eyes on her. Lana gulped again and went back to the couch. She sat close to Jen, but not that close.  
Fifteen minutes later Jen turned to look at her, again. She’s been doing this since the movie began, like she wanted to say something but gave up in the end. But this time she finally talked.

"So… where’s Lola?"  
  


Lana turned to her and smiled. “Probably sleeping somewhere around the house.”  
  


Clearing her throat Lana spoke. “So, you had a figh with Seb?”  
  


Jen looked at her but soon looked away. “Yeah, it’s not a big deal.”  
  


"Of course it is. Do you want to talk about it?" Lana asked not even realizing she had moved closer to Jen.  
  


"Not, yet. Maybe after some, and when I say some I mean a lot, of vodka." The blonde said and smiled at Lana. Jen grabbed a bottle of said vodka and two glasses and poured them a generous amount of the invisible drink. Jen handled one of the glasses to Lana and smiled "cheers, to us."  
Lana smiled and clinked her glass with Jen’s and drank a bit of the, very strong, vodka. She made a face, not used to the strong taste and Jen laughed.  
  


"You’ll get used to it. Don’t worry" Jen said and drank a bit more.  
  
After a few hours drinking, Lana didn’t even feel the strong taste of the vodka anymore. She was really drunk and Jen was not far behind her. They were laughing and talking about everything and nothing. Jen turned to her and started to talk. “you wanted to know what happend with seb? i will tell you what happened. he’s a jerk!” she said a started to giggle. “he’s cheating on me with a young bitch he found in new york, so I broke up with him. and now I’m freeeee!” Jen said and Lana started to laugh out loud. “yeah, that’s awesome! he is not that handsome anyway and you should date someone your age, like me-” Lana stopped talking when she realised what she had just said.  
"Hmm, yeah. You would be a good girlfriend. And you are much prettier than him." Jen said grinning like an idiot, she then leaned over Lana and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Lana blushed and whispered “thanks”

Then Lana felt Jen’s head on her shoulder, she breathed in and let it out slowly and lift one of her hands to caress soft blonde hair. they stayed like this for a few moments. Lana thought that her new friend was sleeping already, but she was proved wrong when the blonde moved her head to look up at her.  
  


"Lana?" Jen asked half sleep and half drunk.  
  


"Hm?" Lana looked down at her. They were so close. Their faces just a few inches apart.  
  


"Can I kiss you?" Came the whisper from soft pink lips. Lana’s eyes traveled to Jen’s eyes to her lips and she leaned in…


	4. Chapter 4

Jen’s lips were as soft as she thought they would be, and the way they were moving against her own… Lana was hypnotized.

Lana brought her hands up to Jen’s face. The kiss was slow and when she felt Jen’s tongue brushing against her bottom lip, asking for entrance, she couldn’t help but let a low moan escape her mouth. Jen’s hands were in her hair pulling her closer, and the blonde let out a moan of her own when Lana parted her lips and their tongues met.  _This is so wrong, so so wrong, but it feels so good,_  Lana thought.

Jen was the one who broke the kiss, she sucked on Lana’s bottom lip winning a moan from the other woman.

Lana looked at the smiling blonde woman in front of her and couldn’t help but smile too.

"I was right, you would be a much better girlfriend, and you kiss better than him too." She chuckled and looked at Lana’s beautiful brown eyes.

Lana couldn’t help but smile and blush at the blonde’s words.

Suddenly Jen’s phone rang loudly and they both jumped from each other.

Jen reached for the phone and looked at who was calling. The name ‘Seb’ was on the screen. She looked at Lana and saw the guilty painted all over her face.

"You should get that… Maybe he’s calling to say sorry." Lana said and got up from the couch and started to gather the dirty dishes and took it all to the kitchen.

_How could I be so stupid? Of course that wouldn’t go well… I can’t believe I was such a fool._ Lana thought while, not to gently, washing, drying and putting the dishes away.

After she finish doing it she heard a throat cleaning behind her and turn to see a very embarrassed Jennifer looking at her.

"I, uh, sorry about that. The kiss and all… I told Stan I didn’t want to talk to him. He was apologizing…" Lana couldn’t even look at her, she was blushing because of the awkward situation and the self anger she was feeling.

"look, I will just go. I’m sorry again." With that Jen turned and started to walk away. That got Lana’s attention and she went after the blonde.

"wait, you can’t leave like that. You are still drunk. You are in no condition to drive, you will sleep here tonight."  _what?! ugh, my fucking mouth again._

Jen turned sharply and almost fell with the fast movement. “uh, what?”

"You heard me, you will sleep here tonight" Jen was about to protest but Lana just lifted a finger and spoke again "and that’s not up for discussion."

Jen just rolled her eyes like a stubborn child and mumbled a ‘okay’ then she went to the couch and lied down.

"just stay there while I prepare the guest room." Lana just heard a grunt and smiled despite herself.

When she came back Jen was sleeping soundly in the couch. She rolled her eyes and knealed in front of the blonde. “jen, you need to wake up.” She whispered while putting a lose strand of hair behind Jen’s ear. “Come on, you have to sleep in a bed or you will wake up all sore tomorrow” She shaked the blonde a little.

"no, letmes’eep. come lie down wit’me" Jen mumbled in her sleep and Lana chuckled softly.

"I will lie down with you if you come to bed with me." Lana whispered.

"You promise?" came the response and Lana laughed quietly. "I do"

"kay" Jen moved to a sitting position and Lana grabbed one of her arms and wrapped around her shoulder and her other hand went to jen’s waist, and they started to walk towards the guest room.

"God, you are heavy." Lana said and Jen chuckled. ‘muscles’ Jen said and giggled like an idiot.  _cute idiot._

After Lana put Jen in the bed and waited a bit to make sure she was asleep again she started to get up from the bed, but as soon as her feettouch the grond came a sleepy voice. “you promised.” Was the only thing she said and the only thing Lana needed to hear to get back in bed with her ‘friend’. “I’m here” she whispered back and a smile formed in the blonde’s face.

Lana lied there facing the beautiful blonde and didn’t even try to go away anymore. She slept peacefully with a strong arm wrapped around her waist.


	5. Chapter 5

Lana woke up with an arm wrapped around her waist and a body flushed against her back. Her first reaction was panic she knew Fred was out, but then images of the night before started to float back to her head.

Jen’s jokes, they talking, they drinking, they watching a movie, drinking more, laughing, leaning closer to each other, Jen telling her about Seb, drinking more, Jen asking for a kiss…

_Oh my God, I kissed her!_

Then she remembered… Jen’s lips, Jen’s hands on her back, on her hair, in the back of her neck pulling her impossibly closer.  
Lana let out a sigh and ignored the feeling that was starting to form in the pit of her stomach.  
Lana put one of her hands on her lips and started to slowly trace her lips remembering the kiss again.

_why am I feeling this? I’m straight! I’m engaged for God’s sake! Well, he’s been a jerk lately, but still…_

Lana turned her body so she was facing the blonde. Jen was sleeping soundly, her hair falling in her face and she looked so beautiful even in her sleep that Lana couldn’t help but bring one hand up to touch the sleeping blonde’s face.

She put a lose lock of hair behind Jen’s ear and started to caress her face, Jen frowned and Lana smiled. Lana then leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Jen’s lips.

Just a quick, simple one. Just to feel her friend’s lips against her own again. What she was feeling was new to her, something she didn’t feel with Fred or any of her ex-boyfriends and she knew that should stop, because Jen probably just did what she did because she was drunk and sad. That kiss was a mistake and Jen would not even remember it when she woke up… But then, a tuny piece of her heart was hoping that she would remember and that she would say that it was not a mistake, that she would say she wanted to do it again and again, and aga-

Jen started to stir in her sleep and Lana was quick to close her eyes and pretend she was sleeping. She felt Jen moving and getting up the bed, she heard the soft steps of the blonde, she heard the door opening and closing softly then she heard nothing more. She waited a few minutes to see if the blonde would come back and when she didn’t she felt sad, and then angry.

_I gave her a soft and warm bed to spend the night instead of letting her go home drunk, and that’s how she thank me, sneaking out of the house?!_

_well, what did you expect, Lana. Breakfast in bed? You did what was right, you let her stay. It’s obvious she regreted the kiss, that’s why she went away. She, own you nothing._

The annoying voice of reason said to her, and maybe it was right, maybe she should forget the kiss and just move on, like nothing ever happened.

With a sigh she got up from bed and looked at the clock. 7:27 am.

She should take a shower and get ready for work otherwise she would be late.

She came back from the bathroom 10 minutes lates dressed just in her black lace bra and matching panties, she put a robe on not minding in close it, she was alone at home after all, and decided to get some breakfast before put her clothes and go to work.

As she was approuching the kitchen she heard noises, Lana frowned but entered the kitchen anyway.  _maybe Fred is back_  already, She thought. But she couldn’t be more wrong, inside her kitchen was Jen with the same clothes as yesterday, dancing and singing to the sound of  ‘Don’t You Worry Child’ and making what it seemed like breakfast.

_She stayed,_ Was the first thing Lana thought when she saw the dancing blonde in front of her.

Lana leaned against the kitchen wall and just looked at her for a few moments. She fought the urge to laugh because she didn’t want to ruin this moment, not yet anyway.

Jen grabbed the pan and a spatula and flipped the omelete easily and when the song was over she did a ‘aww’ sound but started to dance again when another song started to play.

Jen was ready to flip the omelete again when Lana decided that it was a good moment to interrupt, so she cleaned her throat.

Jen jumped with the unknown noise and turned to see Lana -  _in nothing but a fucking robe and underwear!_ \- smirking at her.

"oh, please. Don’t stop because of me. I was enjoying the show!" Lana said and Jen blushed a deep shade of red, but couldn’t stop looking at the absolutely amazing body of the woman in front of her.

Lana frowned confused, totallty forgotting of her attire, or the lack of it, and put her hand on her waist. “what?” She asked raising an eyebrow. When the blonde just kept staring at her she finally looked down and gasped. “Oh my God! I’m so sorry.” She said while closing the robe as best as she could and knotting it firmly around her.

"oh, I’m not." Jen said under her breath.

"Excuse me? I didn’t catch that." Lana asked but she had heard it clearly.

"Uh… I said, it’s okay." Jen said awkwardly, not looking at Lana.

"okay then…" Lana said smiling knowingly. She walked to one of the stools and took a seat. "I see you made yourself very comfortable…" Lana said with an easy smile.

"Yeah, I, uh… made you breakfast. You know, for yesterday. I’m sorry about that…" Jen said but she really didn’t mean it. She loved the kiss and she wanted to do it again, but Lana was engaged and that was wrong.

Lana’s smile fell for a second before she controled herself and smiled again. “It’s okay, really… we were both really drunk and these things happens… let’s just forget about it, okay?”

Jen smiled at her, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “okay.” Jen made her way around the counter and sat by Lana’s side. “well, we have omelete, orange juice, warm bread and butter. I hope you like it…”

Lana just looked at her and couldn’t help but smile “I’m sure I will.” She picked a plate with a omelete in it, then a piece bread and Jen poured some juice for her. “thanks” Lana grabbed a fork, cut on the omolete and put it in her mouth.

"So…?" Jen asked nervous.

"hmm, God! This is delicious!" Lana said looking at her friend.

"I’m glad you liked it." Jen said already eating her breakfast.

The rest of the breakfast they ate making small talk, but they knew this happy day had to end eventually.

Real life was calling and they had to answer…


	6. Chapter 6

Jen’s phone rang interrupting Lana’s laughter, Jen was telling something about going to an interview with the price tag still hanging in her heels and Lana started a fit of laughter that was the most adorable and beautiful sound she had ever heard in her life.

But now Lana was looking at the device ringing and her laughter had stopped.

"I will ignore it." Jen said and picked up her phone and declined the call.

"You shouldn’t have done that… It could be important, and I’m glad it rang because we lost track of time. We will both get late at the set if we don’t go now." Lana said trying to sound more confident than sad that they would have to go out in the real world again.

"You are right… I should go then. I’m only meant to be there at ten, but you should dress before you get late, and we both know how much you hate to gate late in places." Jen said with a laugh and Lana laughed with her.

"Yeah, you are right." Lana smiled and finally got up from her stool. Clearing her throat she spoke again. "Uh, I will take you to the door."

"Oh, yeah, right." Jen said awkwardly and got up from her seat.

Lana walked out of the kitchen and to the front door with Jen right beside her. She knew this moment would come eventually, but that didn’t make it any easier.

When the get to the door Lana sighed and opened the door for the blonde, who stepped out of the house but turned to her. “Uh, thanks. I had a really good time last night.”

Lana chuckled, “Yeah, me too.”  _God, this looks like the end of a date and she’s waiting to kiss me. Not that I would mind…_  Clearing her throat Lana spoke again. “We should do it again sometime…”

"Really?" Jen said excited but she quickly cleared her throat, "I mean, yeah we should."

Lana could help but smile at the blonde. She took a moment to look at Jen, her blonde and messed hair, her smile, her beautiful eyes, she leaning in to kiss me…  _wait what?!_  Only then Lana noticed what Jen was doing, she closed her eyes waiting for the soft lips against her own again but instead she felt Jen’s lips on her cheek. She smiled when Jen looked at her again.

"Bye" Jen said returning the smile.

"Bye." Lana said.

Jen turned around and started to walk away towards her car. Lana watched her getting in, starting the car and she sure watched Jen waving her goodbye. She smiled, raised her hand, waved back and Jen was gone.

Lana went back inside and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door and sighed.  _get a grip!_  She told herself. Lana stood up straight again and went to her bedroom change her clothes.

**Later that same day. - Jen’s trailer**

"You WHAT?!" Jen flinched at Ginny’s tone.

" I kis-" Jen tried.

"Oh, I heard you the first time… You know she has a fiancée, right?" Ginny asked with both eyebrows raised.

"Of course I know that!" Jen answered annoyed. "look, I made a mistake, okay? I was just upset I think, and she texted me and then she asked me to come over and then we drank a lot and I asked her a kiss and she kissed me and I kissed back…" She sighed. "It will not happen again." She said looking down at her hands currently resting on her lap.

"And why you seem sad by it?" Ginny asked, finally realizing that the kiss wasn’t just some drunken mistake. She sighed and grabbed Jen’s hands making the blonde woman look at her. "You like her, don’t you?" She asked softly.

"I don’t know… I don’t want to.." Jen stood and started to pace around her trailer "Why her? There are so many people in the world! why her? Ugh!" Jen looked at Ginny again, waiting for an answer.

Ginny just smiled. “We don’t choose who we fall for, Jen.”

"But…" She sighed, there was no ‘but’, we don’t choose who we fall in love for. She had to make a decision. Talk to her and tell the truth or keep with their friendship and let her live her life with her fiancée. "I can’t do this… I will not destroy our friendship because I have a crush on her." She took a deep breath and turned to Ginny again. "It will pass, right? I will soon stop feeling like this and we will laugh at what happened one day, right?"

Ginny got up from her seat and hugged her friend. “I hope so, honey.” She said.

Jen took a deep breath again and whispered. “Me too.”

A soft knock in the trailer’s door make them separate from the hug. Ginny smiled at Jen and she smiled back. Sometimes Ginny really felt like a mother to her.

“Jen?” Came a muffled voice from the other side of the door. Jen’s eyes went wide, it was Lana.

“Go answer!” Ginny whispered and pointed to the door.

Jen gulped and opened the door of her trailer. “hey.” She said with a smile that was returned for the brunette “Hey.” Lana answered.

“Adam and Eddie asked me to call you. They want to speak with us, something about Emma and Regina joining forces, I’m not sure.. They didn’t say much.” Lana shrugged.

“Oh, okay. Let me get my script. I was going through my lines with Ginny. Come in.” Jen opened the door for Lana and she climbed the couple of steps and got in.

“Hey, Lana!” Ginny said and gave her a hug.

“Hello Ginny. How are you?” Lana asked with a smile on her face.

“I’m good. Just helping Jen here with her lines. You know, I’m her mom, it’s my job.” They all laughed at Ginny’s joke and Jen was happy she was there.

“Well, I have to go, and I believe you have too. I will talk to you guys later.” Ginny waved and got out of the trailer.

“Asking for mommy’s help, I see.” Lana broke the silence and Jen chuckled.

“Yeah, well, the evil queen wasn’t around…” Jen said smiling and Lana had to turn fast so Jen couldn’t see her blushing.

Lana cleared her throat for what it seemed like the tenth time that day and spoke. “We should go. Eddie and Adam are waiting.”

“right.” Jen said and they stepped out of the trailer.

Once out Jen extended her arm to Lana and said “Would you give me the honor, your majesty?”

Lana just shook her head smiling and nodded once, “Of course, dear knight.” And grabbed Jen’s arm.


	7. Chapter 7

They walked with their arms laced until they got to Eddie and Adam’s door.

They got a lot of stares when they were making their way there. It’s not everyday that you see Lana Parrilla and Jennifer Morrison walking around talking and laughing, but they didn’t seem to mind.

Jen gently untangled their arms from each other and turned to look at Lana. “What do you thing they want to talk with us?” Jen whispered.

“I don’t know. Probably something about the show.” Lana answered also whispering.  _Why the hell are we whispering?!_ , Lana thought. “Why are we whispering?” Lana asked, but still whispering.

“I don’t know.” Jen answered.

“Then stop doing it.” Lana said.

“You stop doing it.” The blonde answered stubbornly.

“why me? You started this! Stop.” Lana said, clearly getting annoyed.

“nope, you first.” Jen answered with a grin, clearly enjoying getting on the brunet’s nerves.

“Ugh, you are so stubborn!” Lana said and subconsciously got closer to the other woman.

“I am, what ya gonna do about it?” Jen said and also got closer to Lana.

Lana looked from Jen’s eyes to her  lips and back to her eyes again. Lana licked her lips and closed her eyes for a moment. They were so close again, their noses almost touching and Lana could feel Jen’s breath softly blowing against her face and she was sure Jen could feel hers too.

 “I- I..” The brunet tried to say but couldn’t form any words, her brain seemed to have stopped working.

But thankfully she didn’t have to say anything because Adam chose that moment - when they were incredibly close to each other - to open the door.

They practically jumped apart and turned to see a grinning Adam and Eddie. “Hello, ladies.” Adam said. “Is something wrong? Did we interrupt something?” Eddie asked.

“Uh, no! Lana, uh, she was helping me… uh.” Jen tried to explain.  _Damn, I was never good making up stories_

But thankfully Lana was and spoke confidently. “I was helping her. She had something in her eye and I was trying to help, but she was being stubborn and childish about it” She spoke the last part looking at Jen. Lana looked at the writers and smiled. “But it’s all over now. I got it out, right Jen?”

“Yep. I’m seeing like a hawk.!” She smiled at Lana and she rolled her eyes.

“Okay then… Please, come in.” Eddie said and the two women got in the room. “take a seat.” He said again and he and Adam took their seats on the other side of the desk.

“Well, we called you here because we were thinking about doing something different on the show.” Adam started. “As you know we have a huge base of Emma and Regina fans. Swan Queen, they call themselves. And after thinking about it a lot, we decided that we will make it happen.” Eddie finished.

Lana raised both eyebrows and looked at Jen that had the same expression on her face. They both smiled at each other and then turned back to Adam and Eddie.

“So,what do you guys think?” Adam asked.

“Uh, well… I think it’s a good idea. It will be different and it will show support to the gay community which is incredible.” Lana said and looked at Jen who nodded in agreement.

“Yes, and it’ll be a whole new story, a story will tell the kids that it’s okay and normal to have two mothers or two fathers instead of a mother and a father. It’s brilliant, I think.” Jen finished and smiled at Lana and then turned back to the two men in front of them.

“Wow, we didn’t expect you to be so open about this, but we are happy you are. We will start showing more of them together, and how almost losing Henry in Neverland affected them and brought them closer as a family and to each other. We are planning to send Regina to the Enchanted Forest again, but before that happens we want Emma and Regina to hug. Is that okay with you?” Adam finished and asked them.

“uh, yeah, sure. No problem.” Jen snorted and said.

Lana chuckled at her friend’s answer and shook her head. “No problem with me either.”

“Great! The scripts with the scenes will be given to you in a few days.” Adam said with a smile.

“Oh, and Sunday we will live tweet the episode and then a small party, and you are both invited.” Eddie said.

“okay. Well, thank you guys, we have a shoot now, but I will catch up with you Sunday at the party.” Jen smiled and got up from her chair and Lana did the same.

After they were both out of the room Lana started to walk ahead of Jen clearly still pissed. Jen jogged to catch up with the brunet and when she was close enough she gently grabbed her arm.

“Hey,are you really mad at me?” Jen asked turning Lana to look at her.

“I’m fine Jennifer. And I think we have a scene to shoot and I don’t want to get there late.” Lana said and tried to shake her arm off Jen’s grasp, but the blonde held strong. Truth is, she was mad at the blonde, but not for the reasons Jen was thinking. She was mad at her because of the way she made her feel, because for the third time in two days Lana waited for a kiss that never came,  _except for the first time_ , Lana was expecting a kiss that should never have come in the first place.

“yeah, because you calling me Jennifer is not a tip for pissed or anything…” Jen sighed, “Look, I’m sorry. If I knew it would make you so upset I would never have kept whispering and pissing you off. I was just having fun. I thought you would think it was funny too… I was stupid, I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t apologize. I-I’m sorry, I think I got overwhelmed, everything is changing really fast. I just need some time to get used to it.” Lana said looking at Jen’s eyes. She managed a small but sincere smile. “It’s okay, really. I’m not mad at you…”

“Okay.. But remember that I’m your friend and if something is bothering you, you can tell me.” Jen started to move her thumb against Lana’s arm, that she was still holding.

_This time I can’t, Jen. My problem is my feelings for you…_

 Lana nodded and whispered “okay” and smiled.

“oh no, no more whispering today.” Jen laughed and Lana joined her.

“Now, let’s go, Savior. Regina needs to teach Emma some magic.” Lana said smiling. She grabbed Jen’s hand and pulled her towards the set. Jen just shook her head and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

After shooting their scene together Lana went back to her trailer to wait until her next shooting that would be with Bobby and Jen was rehearsing the Dark Hollow scene with MRJ and Colin. Eddie and Adam thought it would be good since it would be the first time Emma would use magic by herself. But Jen was having difficulties in the wrist movement…

After she did it the first time E&A and the director called her to say that they wanted her to make the movement more naturally, but apparently she wasn’t succeeding.

“Okay guys, I give up!” She said throwing her hands in the air after the director said ‘cut’ for the tenth time. “Look, can I please take five?”

“Yeah, go ahead.” The director said to her dismissively. “I hope you can act by the time you come back” He mumbled under his breath but Jen heard loud and clear. She fought the urge to turn around and give the stupid man a piece of her mind, instead she got out of the room where they were shooting and went to walk and get fresh air.

_How the hell Am I gonna do it? Who knows how to do this shit?!_ , and then, just like that, she knew exactly who would help her…

She knocked in Lana’s trailer door a few times and a huge smile appeared on her face when the brunet answered. She was still in her Regina’s clothes. The blue jacket and the purple bottom up shirt.  _She looks hot in Regina’s clothes. Well, she look hot in any clothes… but I bet she looks even better when she is nak-_

“Jennifer!” Lana said snapping her fingers in front of the blonde’s face.

“oh, Yeah. Hey! Sorry…”

Lana raised one eyebrow but the corner of her lips twitched slightly up. “I’ve been calling your name for two minutes. And you seemed like you were lost in a deep thought. You were with this goofy smile and didn’t answer.” Lana said and the goofy smile found a way to Jen’s lips again.

“There it is. The goofy smile again…” This time Lana smiled and Jen rolled her eyes but didn’t stop smiling.

“Sorry, I didn’t notice I was doing it.” Jen said and blushed a little. Cleaning her throat she spoke again, “anyway, I came here because I need your help with something.”

Lana’s smile faded quickly and the worry dominated her face. She frowned, “Is everything okay?”

Jen’s smile only grew when she saw the concern all over Lana’s face. “Yeah, don’t worry. It’s not a big deal. Can I come in?” Jen asked.

Lana stepped to the side and nodded, “of course. Please come in.”

“Thanks” The blonde answered and got inside her friends trailer.

When she got in Jen noticed that everything was extremely organized; well, at least her scripts were all organized. Her bed though, was a mess of sheets and pillows. Jen turned to Lana and smirked.

Lana blushed immediately and started to made the bed and put the pillows in place. “I’m sorry. It’s all a mess, I know-“ But Lana was interrupted when a hand touched her forearm. “hey, it’s okay… You should see my trailer.” Jen laughed and Lana relaxed.

Lana sat on the bed and motioned for the blonde to do the same.

“So, tell me what’s wrong?” Lana asked and waited for an answer.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hm, well…"Jen sighed feeling embarrassed. _This was a horrible idea_. She blushed a little and decided to just say at once. She looked at Lana and the brunet was looking at her with a small smile on her face.  
“I can’t do magic!” Jen said.  _Oh God, could I be more stupid?!_ Jen looked at her hands and spoke again”uh, I mean, I can’t do the wrist movement, you know, the one you do when Regina makes a fireball…” Jen looked up at Lana and blushed again.

Lana was with one of her hands covering her mouth to stop the laughter that was threatening to come out.

"Laugh away, Lana. I know you want it." The blonde rolled her eyes and Lana started to laugh. Jen was pissed, she didn’t like when people mock her, but Lana’s laughter was so beautiful that she forgot her annoyance for a moment.

After a few minutes Lana was still laughing. Jen just sighed again and got up to leave.  _Great, now she thinks I’m an idiot. Ugh._  Jen thought and reached for the doorknob, but Lana stopped her.

"Wait, where are you going?" Lana asked, her laughter stopping. Lana got up too and walked towards her friend.

"Well, you were having too much fun, I thought I should let you alone." Jen said annoyed.

"I’m sorry for laughing at you." Lana said pulling the other woman’s arm and making her turn to look at her. "I didn’t mean to make you sad. I’m sorry, but it was just so adorable. Your face and the way you were blushing just because you need my help." Lana smiled softly at Jen and the blonde turned even redder, if that was possible.

_Could she be more cute?,_ Lana asked herself. Lana grabbed Jen’s hands in hers and spoke softly to the blonde in front of her. “Look, I didn’t mean to offend you. It was just cute, okay?” After receiving a small nod from the blonde Lana smiled and squeezed Jen’s hand. “Come now, I will help you. You can’t be that bad.” Lana winked at the blonde and in that moment Jen’s knees almost gave in, but she held herself tight and instead of falling she gulped and took a deep breath. “Actually, the director said and I quote “I hope you can act by the time you come back”, she said with air quotes and then stopped in front of the brunet who had a surprised and really pissed look on her face.

“He said what?” Lana asked in a low and very Regina tone that sent chills over the blonde’s spine. Good kind of chills…

Without another word Lana was walking (almost running) to the door and fuming with fury, but when she was going to open the door and go to that stupid man to say some truths a strong hand was wrapped around her arm, pulling her back.

Jen pulled her back but put too much strength in it and Lana end up with her body flushed against Jen’s. Her nose was opening slightly when she breathed. She was so pissed and her breath her coming in strong ‘puffs’ against Jen’s face. “It,- uh, its okay. Calm down.’ Jen said trying to sound as calm _and as not aroused_ as she could.

“I will not calm down! He can’t say things like that to you. You are an amazing actress and he is an idiot. Let me go, I have to go say that to him.” Lana tried to shake Jen’s hand out of her arm but didn’t succeed.

“You think I didn’t want to do the same when I heard him saying this?! But I tried to calm down and instead of breaking his nose I came to you. And also, I can’t let you go there yell at the man, you will probably get fired and I can’t lose my evil queen!” Jen’s eyes went wide when she realized what she had just said. “I-I mean, Emma can’t lose her evil queen…” Jen took a deep breath and noticed that the brunet had calmed down a little. “Okay?”

“Okay” Lana whispered. “Okay, I’m good. Sorry. I will help you with the magic thing and then you can show him how good you really are.” Lana said and Jen smiled “Then I will kill him” Lana spoke again and finished with a satisfied nod to herself. Jen just snorted and shook her head. “Okay, Kill Bill, let’s do this!” Lana laughed at that and then took a step back when she realized they were still flushed against each other. Lana cleared her throat.

“So, let’s see what you have.” Lana smiled at Jen and the blonde rolled her eyes.

“Okay…” Jen said and did an almost mechanic gesture and Lana knew exactly what was wrong.

“Okay, look, the problem is that you are not feeling it. You have to believe that you have it in you, you have to believe in it and do it. Like this..” Lana said and regally moved her wrist. It was perfect and so natural. Like a queen would do.

“Yeah, let me try again.” Jen did it again. It was better but not good enough.

“Here, let me try this.” Lana then moved behind Jen and positioned her body against the blonde’s. She was still wearing heels so she was taller than Jen.

Lana placed one hand on the blonde’s hand and the other one in her stomach. Then she leaned in and whisper softly in the blonde’s ear. “You have to feel it.” Lana said and pressed her hand on Jen’s stomach, earning a soft gasp from the blonde. Lana moved her hand with Jen’s slowly making the movement with her.

“Do you want to try now?” Lana whispered.

Jen closed her eyes for a moment and then took a deep breath feeling Lana’s hand still pressed against her stomach. She opened her eyes then and moved her hand.

“That’s it!” The brunet said excitedly “You did it.” Lana untangled herself from the blonde and turned her to give her a hug which Jen reciprocated quickly, by wrapping her arms around Lana.

“Now let’s go there and show that cunt what Jennifer Morrison can do.” Lana said with a proud smile and pulled Jen to the door.

When they get to the set again Lana stayed in a hidden corner of the set, looking at the other woman. Jen talked to the director and Eddy and Adam, probably telling them she was ready to try again.

They were in position, Colin and Michael were tied up in the corners of the scenario and Jen was in the middle. She looked at the coconut in her hand and right before she moved her wrist she looked at Lana, who was watching her and gave her a small smile, she looked back again and did it perfectly.

After they had finished the director went to Jen to talk to her and Lana was standing beside her in a second. “Hello Lana” He said frowning, not really understanding why she was there. He then turned to Jen, “Good job there. That was exactly what I was looking for.” He smiled a fake smile and Jen was afraid Lana would bark at him. “Yeah, thanks. I hope that was acting enough for you” Jen said and walked away, she heard Lana saying ‘asshole’ to the director and then the sound of heels, soon enough Lana was beside her. She smiled to herself and looked at the brunet who just smirked at her


	10. Chapter 10

"I can’t believe you called him an asshole!" Jen said excitedly, she was jumping up and down like a kid. Lana laughed and shook her head.

"Well, someone needed to say the truth to him." she smiled at Jen.  
They were walking towards their trailers and since the episode with the director Jen had a super cocky and dork smile plastered on her face.

"You were amazing, thank you!" Jen launched herself foward and hugged Lana. The brunet let out a surprised yelp, but wasted no time and hugged Jen back.

They were close to their trailers and there was no one around so what’s the big deal? if anyone saw them, they were two friends hugging each other.  _yeah, right_ , Jen mentally snorted at herself.

Lana was hugging Jen tight like she would fall into oblivion if she wasn’t holding strong enough. Jen’s smell was washing over her and it was making her a bit dizzy.

But then, it was all over.

"Lana?" They heard a men’s voice coming from behind them. They both knew this voice, they broke their embrace and stepped away from each other. Both turned to look at the source of the voice and both of their hearts filled with guilt when they saw the man.

Fred was standing by Lana’s trailer a few feet away from where they were hugging, he was holding a buquet of red roses and had a big smile on his face.

"Fred! You are back." Lana said with a smile of her own. He moved towards her and hugged her and she hugged back. He gave her a quick kiss when they parted and then gave her the roses. "For you, my love. I’m sorry I had to travel again, I needed some boys time with my kids. But I missed you very much, that’s why I came back so soon." He smiled and Jen saw Lana’s eyes fill with tears. Fred, oblivious to some events just thought she was happy to see him and hugged her again, but Jen knew better.

Tears started to fill Jen’s eyes too.  _what have I done?!I,_ she thought and felt a tear roll down her cheek. She cleaned it fast and started to walk away, she couldn’t be there anymore it was all too much.

But she made a huge mistake by looking back. Lana was looking at her. Fred was still hugging her and she was hugging back, not as tight as she was holding her just minutes ago, but hugging anyway.

Lana’s tears were running freely down her face now, and her eyes, the look of guilt in her eyes, broke Jen’s heart like nothing could. “I’m sorry” Jen whispered and ran for her trailer.

Fred finally let go of Lana and he brush her tears away with his thumb. “Hey, are you okay?” He asked with a smile. “It’s okay, I’m here now.” He said cupping her face with his hand and caressing her cheek with his thumb. She leaned against his hand and closed her eyes. Her mind took her straight to Jen’s face and the words she whispered before she ran away.  _I’m sorry._ _  
_

Lana opened her eyes and took a deep breath and then smiled at her fiancee. “I know… I’m just happy you are here.”

Fred smiled at her and kissed her softly. after they parted he frowned “Where’s Jennifer? She was here, wasn’t she?”

At the mention of Jen’s name Lana bit her lip. “hm, I think she went away.”

"Was she okay? I thought I saw her crying.." Fred said, "and why were you two hugging?"

Lana smiled at the second question. “We are friends now. and she’s okay. she will be, I hope.” Lana said slowly trying to make herself believe in her own words.

"Okay then. Well, let’s go home. I want to make it up to you." Fred said with a smirk and Lana smiled again. "Okay" She whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

After she ran away from the scene, Jen got in her trailer and started to get her things as fast as she could. She needed to get out of there; she needed to get away from  _her_  and from the guilt she was feeling.

Five minutes later Jen was speeding off the set towards her home. She decided that the best way to forget the brunet woman was drinking, so she passed by a liquor store and bought a bottle of vodka. She decided she would drink until she passed out that night and tomorrow she would just call in sick. She was considering if she would go back at all, maybe she should just quit, maybe move to another country…  _oh God, now I’m being ridiculous,_  she sighed. As soon as she got home her phone rang, she looked at the screen and saw Seb’s name.

She picked up the phone and his voice came on her ear “Hey, I thought maybe we could ta-” She didn’t let him finish “My house, now.” She said and hung up the phone. She needed a distraction and he would help with that.

By the time Sebastian got there Jen was extremely drunk, and drunken Jen didn’t waste time and as soon as he was inside her house she started kissing him. She got him by surprise and he smirked at her after they parted to breathe. “What was that?” He said panting a little.

Jen just bit her lip and shook her head trying not to cry, she took a deep breath and smirked back at him, “just shut up and fuck me” She said took her shirt off and walked to her bedroom.

Seb almost run after her and when he got there Jen was already naked lying in bed, waiting for him. He quickly took his clothes off throwing it everywhere and jumped on the bed with her.

He started to move in and out of her very pleased with his work. Jen just laid there counting the minutes so it was over. She thought sex would help her forget Lana, but that didn’t help at all, instead she caught herself imagining Lana above her straddling her hips and moving with her, she imagined tan skin mixing with her white one, she imagined Lana moaning her name and how beautiful she must be when she reaches her release. and that, and only that, made Jen come that night.

After Seb rolled off of her he turned his back to her and immediately feel asleep. She sighed and got up from bed. After putting her underwear and a loose shirt she went downstairs again to finish her bottle of vodka.

It was still early like 21:30 or something like that, she couldn’t see straight because of the vodka affecting her brain.

Jen looked at the coffee table in front of her and reached for her phone that was flashing with a new text.  _when did I put this here?_  she asked her drunken self.

She looked at the text of a desperate Ginny. She snorted at her friend; Ginny really looked like she was her mother sometimes.

Jen decided to put Ginny out of her misery before she called the cops, or maybe the FBI, and called her back. Ginny picked up in the second ring.

"JEN! THANK GOD. WHERE WERE YOU I CALLED YOU LIKE TWENTY TIMES ALREADY, I WAS WORRIED SICK!"

"Heey, calm down lady." Jen snorted again. "I’m fine. I’m awesome actually. I just had sex with Stan." Jen chuckled.

"WHAT?" Ginny yelled at her. “Why did you do that?" Jen sighed but remained quiet.

"I thought he was cheating on you and you liked Lana" She said softly. "What happened? is that why you disappeared?"

Jen felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She took a deep, shaky breath and spoke “Fred came back. He appeared in the set… with a bouquet of flowers for Lana.” She laughed then “Can you believe in that jerk?! She doesn’t even like roses. She likes orchids, the purple ones” Jen sighed, “I felt guilty and ran away, but I felt jealous at the same time. I mean, she’s mine!” Jen was almost yelling at the phone “and about seb… I was drinking and he called and it all sort of happened, now he’s upstairs sleeping again… and I’m here… talking to you… and finishing the bottle of vodka… after having sex with Stan.” She said each bit drinking a bit of the vodka.

"What, you’re drink a whole bottle of vodka by yourself?!" Ginny asked in a motherly tone. "stop that, now!"

"But, I’m almost finishing!" She said pouting even though Ginny couldn’t see.

"Stop it, I’m serious Jen. Please. You need to sleep, you have work tomorrow." Ginny said slowly, trying to put reason in the drunk blonde’s head.

"I’m not going tomorrow. I don’t think will go there ever again. I’m quitting." Jen said

"What?! No, Jen, please listen to me. Go to sleep, you will forget that and tomorrow all will be better. Do you want me to come over?" Ginny was getting desperate again. She couldn’t let Jen do that to herself.

"No, I can’t see you right now… my mom told me to go to sleep." Jen chuckled and she heard Ginny sigh on the other side of the line.

"okay, sleep well. I will talk to you tomorrow, okay?" Ginny said with hope in her voice.

"Talk to you soon. Goodnight." Jen hung up the phone before Ginny started talking again.

Jen lied down on the couch and sighed; she looked at the bottle of vodka in her hand and remembered Ginny asking her to stop drinking with such concern in her voice…

“I’m a pussy!” she murmured to herself and put the bottle in the coffee table.

She knew that Stan would understand this night as a free pass back in her life; he would think that all was forgiven and maybe she should let him think that… she would use him.

She would use him to forget about her. Starting with the party saturday. Tomorrow was friday and she was not planning on going to work, they would survive without her. No one would miss her except Ginny. And now that Fred was back Lana would not even remember her existence.

Jen slept in the couch that night and in her drunk state she didn’t hear her phone ringing a little bit after she fell asleep, nor the name LP appearing in her screen several times…


	12. Chapter 12

"Lana, come to bed, Jennifer is okay you will talk to her tomorrow." Fred said sleepily from the bed.

After the hug earlier and before they went back home Lana went to Jen’s trailer searching for the blonde, but the only thing she found was an empty trailer. Lana decided not to call the blonde immediately and give her some space. But now she was sitting in the balcony of her bedroom calling the blonde over and over again, but Jen was not answering.

"I’m coming, go to sleep, you must be tired." Lana said to him. He grumbled something and turned to sleep.

Lana spent at least one more hour calling her before she decided to get back inside and put her phone away. But as soon as she laid her head on the soft pillow her phone rang. Lana didn’t even think twice, she almost jumped and grabbed her phone and accepted the call not even looking at who was calling. “Jen, Thank God! Look I need to tal-“

"It’s not Jen" Came a soft voice from the other side of the line.

"Ginny?!" Lana asked frowning, "uh, I’m sorry. I thought it was Jen." Lana said shaking her head slowly, but then she realized that Ginny would never be calling her at this hour. _Something is wrong._ ”Wait, why are you calling me? Did something happen to Jen?” Panic started to curse through her.

"Lana, calm down. I called you about Jen, yes, but she is fine. Just… just calm down." Ginny tried to sound as calm as possible.

"Okay." Lana whispered on the phone taking a deep breath. "What do you want to talk about Jen?" Lana asked and gulped waiting for the answer.

"I know about what happened between you too." Ginny said slowly.

"YOU WHAT?!" Lana yelled on the phone. Her eyes were so wide that they could pop out of her head at any moment. She looked back at Fred; he was still sleeping, so she decided that it was better to talk about this downstairs, as far away from Fred as possible. She got out of the room and ran down the stairs and into her study.

"Lana, are you still there?" Ginny asked concerned.

"Yeah, I’m here." Lana took a deep breath. "Ho-How do you know that?" Lana stuttered.

"That’s not important now. I just wanted to let you know that what happened today at the set got Jen very sad." Ginny said in a motherly tone.

_Am I being lectured by Ginny?_

"Wait, you talked to her tonight? What happened to her? I’m trying to reach her for hours but she doesn’t answer." Lana said in the verge of tears. What she was feeling was much more than just concern for a friend, she was falling for the blonde and it was clear that Jen was feeling it too.

"She is okay, calm down."

"Don’t ask me to calm down!" Lana lashed out but then she shook her head and sighed. "I’m sorry. i-i’m just-"

"It’s okay." Ginny said. The line was silent for a few moments, until Ginny took a deep breath and spoke again. "Look, I think you should stop doing that. You are hurting Jen."

_What?!_ Lana thought. “What?!” She said, starting to get angry, “I’m hurting her? She was the one who kissed me!”

"Yeah, but you kissed her back. Look, I’m not trying to blame you -"

"oh, really, because that’s exactly what you are doing." Lana said losing the rest of her patience.

"Lana, please, just listen to what I’m saying." Ginny said and when Lana didn’t say anything she saw it as a sign to keep talking. "Jen really likes you. I think she liked you since the first time she met you. That’s the reason why she was not close to you, she was afraid she would fall even more." She sighed, "I was not supposed to be telling you this…"

_And that’s why she plays Snow so well; she can’t keep secrets in real life either._ Lana thought and smirked.

"What I’m trying to say is: it’s not fair with you, or Jen or Fred to keep going with this. You have to make a choice, Lana. This is breaking Jen’s heart; she drank a whole bottle of vodka tonight for heaven’s sake. And by the way you answered the phone I think you care about her more than just a friend." Ginny said softly. "Just, think about what you want and don’t lead her on if you are not interested. Just- Just tell her the truth and end this. But if you want this, if you want her, you will have to change things in your life. I love both of you and I don’t want to see neither gets hurt."

The tears were running freely down Lana’s face now and she was sobbing silently. She was hurting Jen, the one person she would never want to hurt, and she was doing it. But she was also hurting herself, she was in love with Jennifer, she couldn’t deny it anymore, but what about Fred? He used to be such a gentlemen, so caring and he seemed to love her so much, but since they got engaged he started to push her away, so many travels without her, he was cold sometimes like she was bothering him, he doesn’t say ‘i love you’ like he used to… and then there’s Jen. She came in her life a few days ago, but the feeling was there already somehow… She is sweet and so beautiful and she always makes her smile. Jen makes her doubt about her decision to marry Fred even more than she already doubted.  _I think this was over long before Jen came into my life, and into my heart._

"Lana, are you still there?"

"Uh, yeah. Yes, i’m here." Lana sniffed. "He doesn’t even know the type of flower i like. He gave me roses today. I hate roses. I like-"

"Orchids, the purple ones, right?" Ginny said interrupting her.

Lana frowned and looked at the phone then put it in her ear again. “yes. how did you know that?”

"Jennifer." Ginny said simply.

Lana smiled and whispered “Jen.”

"Goodnight, Lana."

"Goodnight. oh, and thank you. for everything." Lana hung up and closed her eyes. she took a deep breath again sighed deeply.  _what will you do Lana? Maybe I should try, just one more time, last chance._

With that she went back to her bed, she laid down, but she didn’t sleep at all that night. How could she, really, when Jen was the only thing going through her mind?


	13. Chapter 13

Jen groaned. Her back hurt, her eyes were burning and she had a massive headache. ‘fuck’ she groaned. She turned on her side trying to get more sleep and make the headache stop from keep melting her brain.

When she finally was drifting off to sleep her phone started to ring, the sound was not that loud but to Jen was the loudest sound in the entire fucking world. She turned towards the coffee table too fast to grab her phone and ended up falling face first on the floor. “Fuck! Ugh” She groaned again and sat on the floor. She reached for her phone that was still ringing too loudly for her and quickly answered the call. “What?!” Jen said annoyed.

“Hm, hello to you too.” Ginny said, Jen could hear the hurt in her voice and sighed.

“I’m sorry. Hey Ginny” She said, her voice full of guilt

“It’s okay sweetie. How are you feeling today?” Ginny asked with a smile on her face knowing exactly how the blonde was feeling.

“Ugh, I feel like shit! I feel like my brain is melting!” Jen says with a hand on her forehead, slowly massaging her left temple.

Ginny giggles and Jen groans. “Sorry, so are you coming to work today, or you really decided to stay at home?”

Jen sighs “I think I will just stay here. I would not be able to remember anything in this state anyway so… I think it’s better for all of us if I stayed home.”

“Yes, well. I hope your head ache go away soon. Take some aspirins. And don’t worry. I will let Eddy and Adam know that you don’t feel so good today. Have a good day, honey. See you tomorrow at the party?”

Jen smiled at how motherly Ginny seemed,  _she will make a great mother_ , she thought “Yeah, mom. See you tomorrow. Love you, bye” She hung up then still smiling.

Jen put her phone in the coffee table and decided that it was time to get up. After 5 minutes trying to stand up and whimpering with every move, she managed to stand. She just wanted to lie down in her bed and sleep a little more. But when she started to move Stan opened the door of her house with two cups of Starbucks in his hands. He smiled when he saw her.

“Hey, I can see you are awake. I brought you something.” He walked towards her and handed her one of the cups. Jen just lifted an eyebrow and spoke, her voice low and dangerous, “What the hell are you still doing here?”

Sebastian just gaped at her with an open mouth. He looked like an idiot.  “I-I thought-”

“You thought that just because I let you fuck me all was forgiven, uh?” She laughed in his face. “Well, you were wrong! What happened last night was just a onetime thing, a mistake, a thing that it will never happen again. I used you like you did to me. Tell me  _Seb_ ” She said the word with disgust, “How does that feel?”

When he just kept looking at her with that idiotic face she rolled her eyes and spoke with finality “Get out of my house.” She stood there waiting for him to move, to do anything really, but just kept standing there “Now!” She raised her voice and that made him get out of his reverie.  _I think it doesn’t feel so good to feel used, right?_ , Jen heard the door opening and closing with a loud noise that made her head hurt even more. “ugh, dick” She groaned and headed for her bedroom.

The first thing she did when she got there was change her sheets and place clean and new ones, that didn’t smell like sex. She then decided to change her pajamas and after five minutes she was ready to jump on her bed and sleep the entire day, but of course someone had to start pounding on her door and prevent her from doing that. “I chose terrible day to pretend to be sick” She mumbled to herself while she walked to answer the door.  _I hope is not stan…_  and with a sigh she opened her door to find no other than Lana Parrilla.


	14. Chapter 14

Jen blinked a few times to make sure she was seeing right. But yes, Lana was really here, standing in front of her, smiling at her.

"Are you done staring at me like I’m some kind of ghost?" Lana finally broke the silence and smiled at Jen.

"What are you doing here?" Was the first thing that came out of Jen’s mouth. _ugh, that was so rude, try again…_  “Shouldn’t you be with your fiancee?”  _fuck, i give up!_ , Her brain mentally scolded her, but she was angry and jealous and sad, she couldn’t deal with this woman right now.

"wow, hello to you too…" Lana said and there was an awkaward silence for a few seconds before Lana spoke again.She cleared her throat, "to answer your question, I’m here because I’m worried about you."

"and why would you be worried about me? I’m fine." Jen smiled ignoring the fucking pain in her head.

Lana looked at her with an raised eyebrow and then looked at her body, down to her pajama pants and all the way up until dishiveled hair and beautiful blue-green eyes and then narrowed her eyes at Jen. “Do I even have to say something?”

"oh, shut  up. I’m not that bad." She looked down at herself and shrugged, then she looked at Lana again and asked, "You said you were worried about me, what are you worried about?"

"Can I at least come in?"

"Yeah, sure." Jen turned around and started to walk towards the living room, that it was a mess, hoping that the other woman was following her. She gulped when she heard the footsteps behind her. She turned to look at Lana and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Well?"

"Uh, Ginny may have called me last night lecturing me and telling me that you drank a bottle of vodka by yourself because you were sad about Fred and because you have feelings for me…." Lana said fast but Jen heard every word.

"SHE WHAT?!"Jen yelled.  _How could she?!,_ she thought angrily.

"Please, don’t be mad at her. I don’t think she meant to say that, she was just trying to protect you, from me…"Lana touched Jen’s arm and gave it a light squeeze.

"what are you doing here then? You came to tell me that you don’t like me like that? oh, or maybe that you didn’t even want to be my friend since the beginning? Maybe you came here to tell me to stop dreaming and that we will never happen." Jen was crying but Lana didn’t think Jen had realized that.

Lana gently cleaned away her tears, and started to caress her face. “jen.” Lana whispered and smiled at her. “You couldn’t be more wrong. I came here to say that I’m giving Fred his last chance, and if he screws up again I want to try with you.” Lana took a deep breath and spoke again, “I’m not saying you are my back up plan or anything like that, I’m saying that since that day when you offered me your friendship without wanting anything in return I can’t take you out of my head, and believe me, I tried!” Lana sighed and then smiled at the expression of confusion all over the blonde’s face.

"Yo-You’re giving me a chance?" Jen asked not believing in her ears.

"No, Jen. I’m giving  _us_ a chance.” Lana smiled and cupped Jen’s cheeks. Jen thought that Lana would kiss her, so she closed her eyes and waited, but the she never felt Lana’s lips on hers, instead she felt a feather like kiss in her forehead and smiled. She opened her eyes to see the face and smile of the woman she loved, the woman that was wiling to give them a chance, and she couldn’t be more happy.

"Have patience. I will have to play happy couple with him tonight, but if you just wait… it will not take long to end, I promise. I feel like he doesn’t love me anymore. and I clearly don’t feel the same either. So, just wait for me, okay?"Lana was caressing Jen’s face again.

"I will. I will wait for you, no matter how long it takes. Just don’t- please, just don’t hurt me." Jen said putting her hands on Lana’s hips and pulling her closer.

Lana let go of Jen’s face and wrapped it around her neck and hugged her. Jen burried her face in Lana’s neck and the brunete did the same. They hugged like that for a long time, just feeling each other, never wanting to let go. When they finally pulled away, was because Lana’s phone was ringing. “ugh, sorry.” She whispered in jen’s ear and kissed her neck before pulling away. Jen shivered but smiled.

Lana took the call in another room and when she came back Jen was sitting on the couch. “Hey.” Lana said smiling.

"Hey." Jen said, smiling too.

"That was Adam. I need to go, I have to shoot a important scene now. He asked me about you and I told him you were not feeling well. Apparently Ginny told him the same thing, so he believed. Now, you have to go get ready for tonight. I can feel it will be a good one." Lana smiled again and Jen got up from the couch nodding and smirking.

"As you wish, my queen." Jen chuckled and earned a playful slap on her shoulder followed by a ‘shut up’

After Lana was gone Jen sat on the couch again trying to process everything that had just happened. She laid on the couch and put a arm over her eyes and smiled.  _She will give me a chance. Oh my God, she will give me a chance._  And then she started to laugh.


	15. Chapter 15

The day went by faster than Lana expected and before she knew she was heading home to get ready for the cast little party. Things with Fred were the same, she had called him in the afternoon to tell him to not forget about the party but he didn’t pick up. She had decided that after the party she was going to end things with him. There was no point in keep this relationship going if all the love between them was lost and Fred only found it when was convenient to him.

She parked her car in the garage and went inside.

She sighed when noticed that Fred wasn’t home either. She decided to start dressing up and if he didn’t appear by the time she was ready she would go alone.

~-~

Jen was nervous, after Lana left she decided to go out and buy new clothes to the party, she opted for jeans and a corset that highlighted her breasts. She sent Ginny a picture asking if ahe had liked it. Ginny, being the sweet person she is, complimented her a lot and Jen couldn’t help but laugh at her excitement.  
She decided to forgive her fake mother about her big mouth, she knew that Ginny loved her very much and the only reason why she said those things to Lana was because she wanted to protect her. I wonder if Ginny mentioned Seb to her… I don’t think so. Lana would have freaked out, even though it was all a big stupid mistake. Jen sighed and looked at her phone. “Fuck, I’m late” she whined and ran out the door.

~-~

Lana arrived much earlier than she wanted to. Fred hadn’t showed up at home or picked up his phone when she called, so she sent him a text telling it was all over and that she wanted his things out by the end of the month.

Lana looked at her phone again. Jen was late, as always. Lana just shook her head with a goofy smile on her face while she remembered the blonde. Her blonde.  
As if reading her thoughts Lana spotted Jen walking through the crowd. She looked beautiful. When Jen finally found Lana’s eyes she smiled so widely that Lana gasped but couldn’t help but reciprocate her smile with one of her own. Jen was close and Lana’s heart started to beat fast.

"Hi" Jen said leaning in to kiss the brunet’s cheek. Lana bit her lip to stop the moan that threatened to leave her lips when Jen spoke in her ear. "I missed you." Lana closed her eyes and Jen moved for the other cheek giving a light kiss and whispered in the older woman’s other ear, "and you look stunning."

Lana gulped and tried to speak, her voice was even more husky and sexy, if that’s even possible, “Thanks”

"you can open your eyes now, LP." Jen said chuckling and Lana blushed but opened her eyes slowly.

"That’s better." Jen said smiling lovingly at Lana.

Lana bit her lip and shook her head at the blonde. “You don’t look bad yourself. You clean up well, Morrison.” Lana smirked at Jen and stood up. The brunet wrapped her arms around Jen’s waist and hugged her close, she put her mouth against Jen’s ear and whispered “I bet you look better without them.” Jen visibly shivered, a shot of arousal going right to her core, she moaned and closed her eyes. Lana let go of her and mockingly said ”You can open your eyes now, JMo.” Jen opened her eyes and narrowed them at her. Lana was smirking widely. “much better.”

"I hate you." Jen said smiling.

"You don’t."

"I don’t."

They stared at each other for a minute with small smiles on their faces.

Lana opened her mouth to tell Jen she wasn’t with Fred anymore and that they can try now. No guilt, no shame, no secrets. But nothing goes as planned and Ginny and Josh appeared out of nowhere and interrupted their moment.

"Hey guys!" Ginny said happily as always, and hugged Jen.

"Hey Mom, dad. How are you guys doing?" Jen asked smiling at the couple.

Ginny hugged Lana too and gave her an extra squeeze. Lana just lifted one eyebrow and smiled at the woman.

"We are good. So much food in here, you should try the… well, all of it!" Josh said excitedly and all the girls laughed. "Yeah, honey. I think is time you stop with the alcohol."

"Ha ha. Very funny." Josh said rolling his eyes. "You know I’m just excited about the news." He said looking at his fiancee.

"News? What news?" Jen asked frowning.

Ginny’s eyes filled with tears as she told the news. “I’m pregnant!”

Both Lana and Jen’s eyes widen comically and then they we both hugging the couple. “Oh my God! Congratulations!” Jen said while hugging Ginny, Josh and Lana at the same time.

"That is amazing news! I’m so happy for you guys." Lana said tearing up a little.

"Let’s celebrate! I will get the drinks, except for you." Lana said pointing at the small brunet and smiling.

"I will help you." Jen said and walked to the bar with Lana.

"Four apple martinis and a sprite, please." Lana said to the bartender and turned to a smiling Jen.

"Can you believe it?!" Jen said smiling.

"Pretty amazing, I know. Soon a little Charming will come to join us." Lana said turning to the blonde and smiling back at her.

"here you go." The bartender said and Lana turned back to him. "Thank you."

"no problem." He smiled at them and went to attend another person.

"take these to them, I’m right behind you." Lana said to Jen and the blonde nodded, kissed her cheek and walked back to the happy couple.

Lana grabbed the other drinks but a hand in her wrist stopped her from walking over to her friends.

"Stay away from her." The voice said and Lana looked up to see Sebastian speaking to her.


	16. Chapter 16

"Stay away from her."

Lana looked at the man holding her wrist. She lifted both eyebrows and put a fake smile on. “excuse me?”

"You heard me. Stay.Away.From.Her" The clearly inebriated man spoke again. Lana thought it was better to just keep pretending innocence. There was no point to discuss with a drunk man.

"I’m sorry, dear; but i don’t know what you’re refering to.." She said as calmly as possible, but his hard stare and the pressure on her wrist told her that he didn’t buy it.

"You think I don’t see it?!" He tugged her arm so she was close to him and he hissed in her face. "You love her."

Lana’s eyes widden almost comically for the second time that night and she gulped. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He squeezed her wrist even more and she knew that it would bruise.  
"I may be drunk, but i’m not stupid. You think you’re so smart and can hide your feeling so well, but you can’t. Anyone close enough to you can see that you’re in love with her." He was talking right in her face right now, and she had to hold her breath to stop the bile in her throat. but that was forgotten when she heard his next words. "Too bad she doesn’t feel the same."

Lana blinked twice and laughed once. “Oh, really? and how would you know that?” She asked with so much bitterness in her voice that made him flinch a little, fear crossing in his eyes. But that was gone in a split of second and he just smirked and whispered in her ear. “Because we fucked last night” Lana gasped, she couldn’t believe in her ears.

~-~

Jen went back to her ‘parents’ with a big smile. She handed their drinks and they started to talk to them again. She was not drinking anything because Lana had her drink, but she would come soon, so she just started to talk to the charming couple again. After a few minutes and no Lana, Jen started to get worried and look for the beautiful brunette. That’s when she heard Ginny gasping and pointing to the bar. Seb was whispering something in Lana’s ear and she watched when Lana’s body stifffened.

In that moment Jen knew everything would fall apart. She walked through the crowd as fast as she could and was shoving Seb away from the brunet in the next second. “You get away from her!” Jen said, clearly angry at the man. She positioned herself in front of Lana was if she was protecting her from some danger.

"Oh, baby don’t be like that. I was just telling her what happened last night.. and how you enjoyed it.." Seb said smirking.

"get.away.from.here" Jen said through clenched teeth, her fists were closed by her side, almost begging her to punch him.

"are you embarrassed to say how much you liked it? how much you were begging for more? how you moaned for more? tell her, she already knows you don’t like her that way because you love m-" He was interrupted when a hard fist connected with his jaw hard, making him fall unconcious on the ground.

A sob was heard by Jen in the middle of all the gasps and when she turned to see the woman she loved with all her heart, she was gone.

~-~

Lana ran to the bathroom and closed the door, no one was there, thankfully, and she could cry in peace. Their drinks were still in her hand. She let out another heartbreaking sob and throwed the glasses on the nearest wall, she then slided through the wall, not caring about the glass’s shard all over the floor cutting her skin, and sat on the ground.

Everything was a lie, all the confessions and the feelings. Jen was lying to her all this time and she has been stupid enough to believe in all of it.

She squeezed her knees close to her chest and put her head on them. she didn’t care if someone got in the bathroom and saw her like that, she just didn’t care about anything anymore..

~-~

Jen looked for Lana everywhere, she even went to the parking lot, but the brunete’s car was still there, which meant Lana was still at the party. The only place she didn’t look was the bathroom, so with sigh and a silent prayer to whatever God that was listening for her to find the other woman, she went inside and walked towards the bathroom.

Jen took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. She already knew Lana was there, because she could hear her sobs, and that broke her heart and her soul. She would never forgive herself for doing this to her. Her eyes were already full of tears when she got in. Self loathe, hatred, and disgust were the feelings she felt towards herself when she saw the small form of Lana curled up. Her body was shaking from all the sobs, and blood was descending her calves slowly from all the small glasses on the floor.

Lana didn’t even lift her head, she just didn’t give a fuck for who it was, but by the soft perfume filling her nostrils and she soft sobs she knew exactly who it was.

"Lana, I-" Jen started but was interrupted by a sob and a barely audible whisper.

"is it true?" Lana said, her voice sounded so weak, even to herself.

"not all of it.." Jen said, sitting by Lana’s side and hissing when a piece of the glass cut her hand. she didn’t move her hand though, thinking she deserved that and much worse.

Rage engulfed Lana and she lifted her head to look at Jen. “Then tell me what was! Did he really fuck you last night?!”

Jen flinched with the hard tone and the hate in Lana’s voice. Jen lips were trembling, she couldn’t talk, so she took a deep shaky breath and shook her head yes.

Lana turned her whole body to Jen and the blonde did the same just to recieve a hard slap across her left cheek. “HOW COULD YOU?!” Lana said getting up from the floor, the blonde follow soon after “lana, ple-“

"NO, SHUT UP. I DON’T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE OF YOUR LIES!" She turned her back to the blonde, the stupid tears still coming out of her eyes. "Was he still there when i passed by that morning?"

"No! of course not! It was a mistake, that was all a mistake! I was drunk and mad because Fred was back and i called him. But i didn’t feel anything, all i could think about was you…" The last few words where nothing but a whisper.

"oh please, like you didn’t let Fred fuck you last night!" Jen was angry now too, that was not all her fault, right?

"Fred may be a jerk but he’s my fiancee.. was my fiancee."

"what?" Jen whispered a shiver running through her body when she realized that yes, all of that was her fault.

"I broke up with him before i got here. I was going to tell you but then Ginny appear with the baby news, and then…" She couldn’t hold the sob that came out of her mouth this time.

"Lana.. I’m so so sorry" Jen stepped closer to her and touched Lana’s shoulder.

Lana flinched when she felt Jen’s hand and turned sharply to look at her, her eyes were hard and so so cold that it made Jen shiver. “Don’t ever touch me again! Don’t even talk to me again. You, Jennifer Morrison, are dead to me.” and with that Lana held her head up and left the bathroom.

After that moment Jen didn’t know how long she stood there, or how long it took to Ginny come into the bathroom, or what her best friend said to try to calm her sobs down. She didn’t know how she end up in her best friend’s house, or in one of her guest room’s bed. The only thing she remembered and would remember forever was the image of a broken Lana leaving the bathroom and the look in her eyes.

Jen couldn’t feel anything, or remember anything else.

She was numb.


	17. Chapter 17

As soon as Lana got inside her car she broke down again. The sobs were even worse than when she was in the bathroom. She had no right to be angry at the blonde woman because they were not in a relationship, but still, after everything Jennifer said to her and all she herself told Jen.. She just couldn’t believe that in the first sign of problems or difficulty the blonde would give up so easily. She couldn’t belive Jen would betray her like that.  
Lana took a deep breath. She was broken and sad, yes, but she would not let this ruin her night anymore. “I’m a strong and independent woman, and i will get over this. ” She said to herself, not really believing in her own words.  
She was about to start the car when her phone vibrated over and over again. Someone was calling her. She thought about Jen. She must be calling to apologize and ask for forgiveness.. But she was wrong.

When she picked up her phone the name “FRED” was written over the screen and she sighed. She was not in the mood for this, but she may as well just solve this problem once and for all. She was about to answer when the device went black again, signaling that the person had hung up.

She unlocked the device to find out Fred had called her 67 times already. With a deep breath she pressed ‘call’. She device didn’t even have reached her ear when she heard Fred’s voice.

"Lana! Thank God, I’ve been calling you for hours! I was so worried."

Lana actually snorted at that and let out a humorless laugh. “oh yeah, sure. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about Fred?”

"what do you mean ‘what iwanted to talk about’?! about your message, of course. What happened? Why did you start saying these things so suddenly?!"

"oh, darling. There was no ‘suddenly decision’. But i’m gonna tell you the reason of me decision: You are never home, you stopped being caring and lovely with me, you only do that when you feel like it, you travel all the time for God know’s where and you don’t even bother to call me or talk to me a day before, you just go and let a post-it sticked to the fridge door. You may be cheating me, for all I know. At this point I wouldn’t be surprised if you were."

Lana took a deep breath after saying all that in one go and then spoke again. “is that reason enough, dear?”

The line was silent for what it seemed like an eternety and Lana would think the line was dead if it wasn’t for the soft breathing sound she was hearing. “Fred?”

"Yeah.. I’m here. Lana- I’m sorry. I didn’t even know you were being so affected by all this. And i would never cheat on you. I love y-"

"No! Don’t you dare finish that sentence." Lana harsly interrupted him.

"You used to love me, Fred. That feeling you are feeling right now is not love. you are just scared of being alone. what we had before, in the beginning, THAT was love. But now it’s over and I think we both know it." Lana gulped to hold back the tears.

"I’m not changing my mind. That’s best for both of us. I want your things out of my house by tomorrow at noon."

"Wait! Where are you? I will meet you and we can talk better about this."

"No, it’s over. It was over a long time ago." She said in a whisper. Despite the fact that she knew there was no love anymore it still hurt.

With a soft voice she finished the conversation. “Please, just… just don’t make this even more complicated. I will be back home by noon, and I would appreciate if you were finished by then. Goodnight, Fred.”

Lana then hung up and before she could start crying she turned the car on and started to drive to the nearest hotel.

She got a simple room and paid for one night. The recepcionist smiled at her and she smiled back.

Lana was in auto-pilot. She got into the elevator, and then inside her room. She took off her dress and went to bed in only her underwear since she brought no clothes with her. As much as she wanted to be srong and believe she could just erase the events of the night she couldn’t. So she enjoyed the privacy of the hotel room and cried until her eyes were sore, she cried until sleep took her to a dreamless land.


	18. Chapter 18

"Jen, you have to get up now. Please, you have to eat and get out of the bedroom. We have work today." Ginny softly said while she sat on the bed and gently stroked Jen’s blonde and messed hair.

Jen was awake, she actually didn’t sleep at all during the two days she had been on Ginny’s guest bedroom, but she stood still, praying to whatever God that Ginny would give up and leave her alone, but the responsible part of her knew that she had to go. She had work today and she had responsibilities to fulfill. So she slowly moved her head and looked at the brunette. She tried to smile at her friend but her puffy eyes and her running, red nose just made the pregnant woman give her a sad smile back and grab her hand to squeeze it comfortly.

"it will be okay, honey.." Ginny said slowly.

Jen just shook her head, a small tear running down her face. “you don’t know that.” Her voice was so small and sad. the sight broke Ginny’s heart, but before she could say anything her baby started to kick and she smiled softly at Jen.

"The baby thinks it will be okay too, see?" Ginny brought Jen’s hand to her belly and Jen softly gasped when she felt the baby kicking her hand.

"That’s so awesome." Jen said smiling and softly giggling with the feeling.

"I know." Ginny said smiling, happy to see her friend happy for a little bit. "Now get up, get dressed and let’s go to work because we will get there late." Ginny smiled at her and Jen nodded still giggling with the feeling of the baby. She took her hand off Ginny’s belly and the brunette stood up. "chop-chop, or I will be back." She teased and Jen smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, mom." Jen teased back.

After the door was closed Jen sighed and slowly got up from the bed, her muscles were aching and her back hurt like a bitch. She groaned and went to the bathroom to wash her face. “Fuck, I look like shit.” She mumbled when she saw her reflection. She quickly brushed her teeth with the toothbrush Ginny left for her and then went downstairs to have breakfast with the happy couple.

She was well aware that she was wearing Ginny’s clothes because she didn’t have any of her own, except the dress she used at the party. But she would never wear that dress again in her life. The memories would be too much.

After breakfast the all got in their respective cars. Ginny and Josh in theirs and Jen in her own.

Jen couldnt stop thinking about Lana though, or the fact that the hug scene was going to be filmed today. She couldn’t stop thinking about what happend at the party, but she would have to deal with that, she would have to be professional. And maybe, if God was on her side, Lana would talk to her and let her explain, let her tell her how much that beautiful brunette woman meant to her.. how much she loved her.

~-~

Lana’s alarm rang loud making her groan, she tried to turn to the side but a furry body was laying on top of her. _Lola._ She smiled and caressed the soft fur.

Since when she came back from the hotel Lola was there for her. It was like she sensed what was going on.

Lola was always a very sweet dog but now she was even more. This morning wasn’t different, Lola woke up when Lana moved and the first thing she did was gently lick Lana’s face.

Lana smiled at her and petted her head. “You know exactly what’s going on, don’t you?”

Lola just tilted her head and kept looking at her. “You are too smart.” Lana said still smiling. She then took a deep breath and got up from her bed. Her alarm started to ring again and she groaned. She grabbed her phone and turned the alarm off. She also checked for new messages.

She didn’t have any.

So she put her phone away and walked to the bathroom. She gasped when she saw her reflection in the mirror. _Oh God, what happened to me?!  
_

Her face was swollen, her eyes puffy and red, and her hair was messed. Resuming: She looked like shit!

She coiffed her hair as best as she could and wash her face over and over again and her face was not that swollen anymore. When she was satisfied she brushed her teeth and got out of the bathroom.

She then dressed up for the day, drank some much needed coffee, put her dark glasses on, took a deep breath and walked through the door.

She tried to pretend that her mind wasn’t on a certain blonde that happened to be her coworker and also her future romantic pair on the show.

_Everything will be okay.._


	19. Chapter 19

The second Lana put her feet on the studio she was already being called to Eddie and Adam’s “office” for a talk. And now she was feeling like a teenager in the principal’s office. Sitting in a chair, with two men looking at her and waiting for her parents to come. But Lana knew damn well that it would not be her parents that would be coming through that door…

Everybody was still talking about the events of the party, no one knew the reason or what they talked about, but a lot of people saw what happened and that was enough to create a lot of rumors. The bigger one being that Sebastian was dating both Lana and Jen, which was ridiculous, and that they found out what was going on at the party causing all of that. _If they only knew…_

A soft knock on the door was heard and then the door opened and closed, then silent footsteps, and finally the sound of someone sitting by her side.

Lana couldn’t bring herself to look at the other woman, so she just kept looking foward, trying to ignore how her body seemed like it was slowly freezing, or how the lump in her throat was getting worse by the second.

Finally Eddy spoke:

"Well… since we are all here, we need to talk about some important things." He started, looking at both of them. After he recieved two nods he went on, "I think we are all adults here, so i may as well get to the point. We were at the party so we know what happened. It’s not our place to judge or to ask questions about your personal lives, but it _is_ our place to ask questions about your job…” He trailed off. Adam was the one who continued. “Girls, what we are worried about is that this.. _incident_ , will affect your work on screen. As you well know, we decided to put Emma and Regina together as a romantic couple, _but_ , we don’t want to cause any discomfort for neither of you. What I’m trying to ask is: Do you think you can go on with this, or not?”

Lana took a deep breath and opened her mouth to answer but as soon as she did Jen’s raspy voice filled the air.

"I think.." She cleared her throat trying to sound less pathetic, "I think we are all adults as you said, and even though things are… complicated right now, I believe that we can get pass this and just be professional. Besides, the fans love the idea of Swan Queen happening, I dont think we should take this away from them.. but, you know, that’s just me, I can’t speak for Lana.." She finished and slowly looked at Lana. Lana was still looking ahead and she sighed.

Lana cleared her throat, “I agree with Jennifer. We need to act professionally and put our personal troubles aside when working.”

Lana could feel Jen watching her, she needed to get out of there, _right now!_

"If we are done here, I need to go do my make up. They have a lot of work to do as you can see." After they nodded she got up from the chair and walked out of the door. She walked away from the door needing the distance from the blonde and when she felt safe again she stopped and took a deep breath.

She heard soft steps coming and then stopping behind her. She froze and had to put a hand on the wall beside her to steady herself.

"Lana.." came a soft whisper from behind her. "Talk to me. P-please let me explain."

Lana fought the urge to crumble to the floor and cry or just turn around and hug the other woman. She knew she was sorry, she could hear it in her voice. Sorrow, regret, pain.. But Jen had hurt her a lot, and had lied to her. _It was a mistake, and she was drunk. You already forgave her and you know it._ She shook her head. Stupid thoughts. She had to be strong.

Taking a deep breath, Lana spoke: “Then talk..”

"um, o-okay.." Jen whispered and furrowed her brows.  _where do I start?_

"I, Lana I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you.. I know that there is no excuse for what I did, but after that day, when Fred came back.. You seemed happy with him. I- I thought you had realized that I was nothing but a- a.. I thought you didn’t really like me. And then I was mad, and sad, and I did all that shit i shouldn’t have and now you hate me and you have all the reason to because i hurt you, but i never meant to because I-.." Jen stopped right before she said it. The three words. The words that she already knew she felt for a long time, the words that shouldn’t be said now..

"You what?" She heard Lana’s soft voice. She was so caught up in her apologie that she didn’t even notice that Lana had turned around, or that a river was running down her cheeks.

Lana softly put a hand on Jen’s cheek and brushed her tears away. Jen leaned into her hand, closed her eyes and let out a sob. Lana was touching her, Lana was here, touching her, brusing her tears away.

Lana’s thumb was softly stroking her cheek. “You what, Jen?” The brunette tilted her head. “Look at me, please?” She whispered and Jen slowly opened her eyes.

"I.. I. because I care about you, Lana. I didn’t mean to hurt you because you mean a lot to me." She took a deep shaky breath, " and I’m so sorry i hurt you." Jen noticed a few tears running down Lana’s face as well, she gently brush them away, like Lana was doing. "Please don’t cry."

Lana smiled and nodded. “okay..”

And then without another word Lana hugged Jen, She hugged her hard, and Jen hugged her just as hard back. They buried their heads in each other’s neck breathing each other’s scents.

Lana turned her head slightly, so she could whisper in Jen’s ear. “I forgive you.”

Jen gasped and stopped their hug so she could look in the brunette’s eyes. Both very much aware of the tiny distance between them. “What?” Jen breathed out.

Lana licked her lips, “I-I said..” She trailed off with the image of Jen also licking her lips. Lana looked up again, “I said that i forgive you”

In that moment Jen smiled, and it was such a beautiful and sincere smile that made Lana’s insides turn and flip around. She missed this, missed  seeing Jen smiling. She missed being the reason of her smile. She missed Jen. All of it, all of her. Everything.

"Really?" Jen said. Her big smile still in place.

"Yes, really." Lana couldn’t help but gave Jen a big smile of her own.

Jen bit her lip, the mood suddenly changing between them. The blonde put one hand on Lana’s waist and pulled her even closer. She then touched her nose against Lana’s and moved up and down slowly, their lips touching with the movement.

"Just kiss me already." Lana pleaded and closed her eyes..

"There you are!" A loud voice echoed through the corridor making both women jump away from each other. "We were looking all over for you two… Did I interrupt something?" Michael asked both of them. Their faces were all flushed and they were breathing fast.

"Um, no! Lana was just taking something out of my eye… Looks like she did it! Thanks Lana." Jen said quickly hoping he would buy that. He didn’t. But he chose to stay quiet.

"You’re welcome.." Lana said really uncomfortable and slightly pissed.

"umm, okay then.. Lana they are waiting to do your hair and make up and Jen, they need you in the dressing room.." He narrowed her eyes at Jen and she gave him a death glare in return.

"Well, let’s go then!" Jen said but turned to Lana. She smiled at the brunette and gently kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

Lana smiled and just nodded.

"See you soon, Your Majesty." Jen teased while walking backwards. She waved good bye and turn to actually look where she was going before she tripped and made an idiot out of herself.

Lana just stood there for a few minutes, trying to process what just happened. She put a hand on her face where Jen had kissed. It was tingling and she smiled and whispered to no one but helself:  ”See you soon.”


	20. Chapter 20

"So… How long do you love each other?" Michael asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"What?!" Jen almost screamed wide-eyed. "I mean.." She cleared her throat and tried again looking at him more controlled. "What?"

He started to laugh, not able to control himself anymore. “Oh my God! You should have seen your face.”

Jen rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully, “Shut up Michael Raymond James, or I will end you!” She said with a grin and he raised his hands in surrender.

"Fine, sorry. I won’t say anything anymore…" They walked in silence for two seconds before Michael made a whip sound with his mouth.

"Shut up." Jen said glaring at him. He just started to laugh again.

"Don’t worry, your secret is safe is safe with me. But you can’t deny that you ARE whipped." He grinned and she rolled her eyes. "Don’t worry, Lana is too."

"Really? You think so?" Jen said smiling and he shook his head.

"See?! WHIPPED!" He knew she would hit him this time so he ran and the blonde ran after him.

They ran all the way to the dressing room. Jen could keep running after him, but he stopped with both hands on his knees, panting hard. Jen just looked at him laughing.

"Oh my God, I need to do more cardio. I’m dying."

"I’m not even going to hit you anymore, this was worth it. I’m happy now." She said chuckling.

He just waved her a lazy hand, too tired to argue.

Ginny got out of the dressing room in that moment, she was dressed as Mary Margaret to film the last scene before the hiatus that would have practically everyone in it except Robert. She looked at Michael panting and Jen smirking. “What did you do to Michael, Jen?”

"Nothing. Apparently he just needs to do more exercises. We ran for 5 minutes and now he’s like that." Jen said grinning.

"Okay.. First: we ran really fast… and second…. I wasn’t prepared!" He said between breaths. Ginny just chuckled at how tired he was. She knew how hard Jen worked out and it wasn’t fair on him.

"You kids really need to grow up." Ginny said while Michael finally stood up straight again.

"He started! He said that I am whipped just because he saw me talking to Lana." Jen said, like a stubborn kid. Ginny just lifted one eyebrow suddenly very interested.

"Well, I wouldn’t have said anything if you weren’t almost eating each other’s faces and looking at each other like puppies!" Michael said back completely forgetting about Ginny. They remembered her though, when they heard her gasping.

"I- um.. I need to go.. THERE! Yeah, bye." He said pointing at a random direction and running away.

"Now he runs.." Jen muttered under her breath.

"Jennifer." Ginny said smiling. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Do I have a choice?" She whined.

"No, you don’t. I’m your mother, so spit it out." Ginny said playfully and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You realize you’re not really my mother, right?" Jen said smiling.

"Well, my Mary Margaret clothes say otherwise. So, right now I am." She smiled victoriously and Jen shook her head chuckling.

"Fine, mom." She said and told her what happened in A&E’s room and after that, with a huge blush and a smile.

Ginny hugged her, a few tears running down her cheeks. “That’s amazing Jen. I’m so happy to see you smiling again.”

"Thanks.. Mom." Jen smiled, her eyes also tearing up and she hugged her back.

Ginny let go of her and chuckled while cleaning her tears. “Okay, you need to go now. You have to change because we need to film very soon.”

"Okay." Jen said while also brushing her own tears that managed to spill out. "I will see you later then." She smiled and Ginny nodded, also smiling and started to walk away. But Jen stopped her.

"Hey, Ginny?" Jen called.

"Yes."

"Thank you.. For everything." Jen said looking at her. Her eyes were full of gratitude and love.

Ginny just nodded again and then walked away. Some people would find it weird, but Jen knew Ginny well enough to know that if she said something she would start to cry again, so Jen just smiled and got inside the dressing room.

She mentally prepared herself for the next scene, it would be very emotional. Emma would say goodbye to her parents, to her ex and Henry’s father and to Henry’s other mother, and the woman she loved. And the hug…

Ah, she couldn’t wait.


	21. Chapter 21

Jen ran into the set and said a ‘sorry I’m late’ to the director. A little too loud apparentely, because now everybody was looking at her, including a certain brunette that was talking with Jared. Lana smiled at her and Jen couldnt help but smile back. She could feel those, so famous, butterflies in her stomach. And it felt good.

"Hello?! Jennifer?!" Jen shook out of her reverie by a smirking Ginny. "You were staring.."

"What?! I wasn’t-" She blushed, sighed and smiled then looked back at Lana who was now softly laughing at her stupidity. "I was totally staring at her, wasn’t I?"

"Yeah.." Ginny said noticing that Jen was doing again. She looked behind her to see Lana also looking at Jen. Ginny just smiled at the cuteness of the couple. She gave up trying to talk to Jen for now. She leaned in and whispered in Jen’s ear: "Go talk to her." and then she was gone.

Jen blushed again, for staring.. again. But did what her best friend/mom told her to and walked to the brunette.

"Hey." She smiled at Lana.

"Hi.." Lana had a faint blush on her face that made Jen’s butterflies go crazy.

They both heard a throat being cleaned and Jared looking at them with a raised eyebrow and a grin.

"Oh, hi Jared. How are you?" Jen said giving him a half hug.

"I’m good. Are you ready for the scene? I’m very excited, especially with you guys hugging.." He said smirking. "I mean, it’s a big step in your relationship and I’m sure Henry will like it.. Anyways! Ginny is calling me. See you in a bit, guys!" Jared ran off with a grin on his face leaving the two woman open mouthed.

"Do you think he knows what’s going on?" Jen asked Lana in a whisper.

Lana just chuckled “Well, he is a smart boy. I wouldnt be surprised.” Lana grinned and decided to tease the blonde. “but by the way you were staring at me just then it’s not hard to put the pieces together.”

"Oh.. that." Jen shyly said, suddenly very interested on the floor. "Its just that you look stunning today.." She looked up with a shy smile.

Lana wasn’t expecting that answer so she just stood there with her mouth open. Her whole body buzzing and screaming that she should wrap her arms around the blonde’s neck and kiss her senseless. But she took a deep breath, took a step forward and grabbed Jen’s hand. She saw the blonde’s shy look and smiled at her. “Thank you. You look beautiful as always.” Then she squeezed Jen’s hand and Jen squeezed back.

"Lana.. I-I need to tell you something. I’ve been wanting to tell you that for a long time now, but all of that happened and i couldnt really say it.." Jennifer said, looking directly in Lana’s eyes.

"Say it." Lana whispered. By the way Jen was behaving and by the way she was looking at her Lana knew exactly what the blonde was going to say; but not just because of that, because Lana felt the same way.

"Lana I-.. I lo-"

"All in your positions please!" The director said in his megaphone and in that moment Lana wanted to make the men eat that damn megaphone.

Lana squeezed Jen’s hand bringing back the blonde’s attention to her. “you were saying?” Lana asked with hopeful eyes, but it was too late, the moment was ruined.

"Hm, just that I-" Jen scratched her head much like Emma would do and that made Lana smile. "I just love that we are together." Jen offered Lana a soft smile.

Lana knew that was not it, but she chose to keep smiling and just nodded. “Me too.” She said softly.

"Come on. Lana, Jennifer we need you there." He said poiting to the town line where everybody was already there.

Lana narrowed her eyes at him in full Mayor Mills mode. It was in times like this that she wished she had magic and could throw a fire ball at him.

Jennifer saw the change in her look and softly chuckled. “Okaaay, Mayor Mills, let’s go. And try not to kill the director in the process.” She pulled Lana with her, never letting go of her hand since Lana grabbed it.

Lana looked at their hands and then at Jen. She smirked and raised one eyebrow. “I can’t promise anything, dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts or just want to be cuties and leave me a message you can find me on Tumblr as: dreamerforever-d  
> I hope you liked the chapter.  
> Much love. :)


	22. Chapter 22

Everybody was crying, that last scene proved to be much more emotional and tiring than any of them predicted. They already had filmed Hook’s, Snow’s and Charming’s goodbye. Now it was Regina’s.

"Okay guys, let’s do it." The director yelled from his chair. "Everybody ready. Action!"

"Emma.." Lana said while she approached Jen. "There’s something I haven’t told you."

Jen, well,  _Emma,_ sighed deeply, “What now?”

"When the curse washes over us, it will send us all back.  _Nothing_  will be left behind. Including you memories, that’s just what the curse does. Storybrooke will no longer exist. It won’t ever have existed. So this last years, will be gone from both of our memories..” While Lana was saying her lines so perfectly Jen only kept looking at her, it amazed her how easily it was to work with her. It was like she was actually living that, you could see the pain in her eyes and that only made Jen love her even more.

"This doesn’t sound much like a happy ending.." Jen said and looked to the ground.

"It’s not." Lana said with a sad smile, she took a deep breath and spoke again: "But I can give you one."

"You can preserve our memories?" Jen said, eyes full of hope and Lana’s heart broke a little for having to say no to her.

"No, but I can do what I did to everyone in this town, and give you new ones."

"You cursed them and they were miserable." Jen said with a sad look on her face,She tried to imagine herself losing Lana forever. It hurt.

"They didn’t have to be." Lana looked at her still smiling sadly. Jen looked so sad and lost and all she wanted was to hold her, kiss her and never let her go, but she just kept going. She gently picked  _Emma’s_  hand and hold against her own. “My gift to you, it’s good memories. A good life for you, and Henry… ” She said extending her other hand to Jared, who immediately came to stand by her side. At this point both of them were crying, both of them thinking about the same thing: losing each other and how that would feel.

Jen sobbed and Lana kept speaking. “… You have always been together.”

"You would do that?" Jen said softly, looking into Lana’s chocolate eyes that were full of tears. Jen gently squeezed Lana’s hand.

"When I stop Pan’s curse and you cross that town line, you will have the life you always wanted." Lana squeezed Jen’s hand back.

"But it won’t be real."

"well, your past won’t, but your future will."  Lana took a deep breath, the scene was almost done, she tried hard not to break down and starting to really cry, this scene was proving to be harder than she thought. "Now go, there isn’t much time left, the curse will be here any minute." She smiled at  _Henry_ and hugged him tight and kissed his forehead when she let go.

Emma looked at Regina with hopeless eyes and sobbed again. She kept looking at her even when she stepped back and Snow walked over to her. She looked at Ginny and felt tears running down her cheeks when her mom and best friend put her hands on her face and kissed her forehead.

Jen stayed quiet and after Ginny stepped back again she turned around and she and Jared walked towards the bug. They opened the doors, but only Jared got in. Jen turned around and walked where Lana was standing.

"What are you doing? You need to go now before it’s too late." Regina said and Jen could see the pain in her eyes again, like this was real, like she was really losing her.

"Thank you." Jennifer said in whisper and wrapped her arms around Lana and felt Lana’s own arms wrapping tightly around her middle.

In that moment Jen knew it was the right time, she knew this moment was perfect to say what she has been feeling for a long time now.. So she took a deep breath and whispered in Lana’s ear: “I love you.”

Lana gasped but before she could do anything Jen let go of her and walked back to the bug. Lana stood there for a few seconds debating if she had heard right, until she remembered where she was. She quickly opened the small parchment in her hands and ripped it. Just in time to see Jen driving ‘away’. She closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath and raised her hands to the air.

"AND CUT! That was perfect guys! Wow." The director said clapping and the rest of the cast all joined, clapping too. But Lana has other plans. She politely smiled, but walked fast where Jen has parked the bug. Jared was already out of the car but Jen was still there.

_I can’t believe I did that. What if i just ruined everything?! I can’t lose her.._ Jen was so distracted that she didn’t notice Jared getting out of the car or Lana getting in a few minutes later.

Jen was gripping the steering wheel and staring right ahead but Lana doubt she was actually looking at something, she was deep in thought. She carefully and slowly put her hand in Jen’s arm and Jen gasped.

"I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.." Lana said while she caressed the blonde’s arm with her thumb.

"It’s okay.." Jen whispered and licked her lips that were really dry. "I was distracted." She smiled at her.

"Yeah, I noticed." Lana said and smiled at the other woman.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes, Jen knew it wouldn’t take long until Lana finally asked her about the ‘L’ word.  _Until she says that she really likes me, but not like that yet. There you go again Jennifer, always loving more and falling faster, and ALWAYS being hurt in the end.._

"Is it true?" Lana spoke so quietly that Jen thought she was imagining.

Jen looked at her, her eyes full of tears that had yet to fall.

"You really meant that?" Lana asked again, her eyes also full of tears, but a few had already escaped and ran down her face. "Do you love me?" She whispered. The hand on Jen’s arm was now on her face. Her thumb still caressing the soft skin, but now of the blonde’s face.

"Yes." Jen whispered, "I love you. So much.." She looked deep in Lana’s eyes and decided to put it all out, even if Lana didnt feel the same, she would get this out of her chest. "I loved you since i laid my eyes on you, since I saw you smiling, since i heard you laughing. I loved you since the first day when you talked to me. I loved you even when i didn’t want to. Even when I thought it was just friends love, you know, but it was different, it was always so deep and it made me feel so good. I knew it was more. I love you Lana, more than anything." Jen was openly crying now, she leaned her head against Lana’s hand and put her own on top of it, She turned her face and kissed the soft hand. "I understand if you don’t feel the same, I know we haven’t been together for long, but.."

She didnt get to finish though, because Lana leaned forward and captured Jen’s lips against her own, the kiss was slow but meaningful, Jen’s hands tangled in Lana’s hair and she pulled her closer. Lana signed softly and pulled back slowly. She rested their foreheads together and slowly looked up to the glassy green eyes in front of her. And then she smiled, one of her megawatt smiles, and whispered against Jen’s lips: “I love you too, Jen. Just as much as you love me, maybe even more.”

Jen smiled too, her tears were running down her face freely now, for Lana she never looked so beautiful. They leaned in for a second kiss, Jen opened her mouth wider and brushed her tongue against Lana’s lips Lana moaned against Jen’s mouth but gave Jen access, her own tongue gently sliding against the blonde’s in a slow dance.

In that moment, it was just them.

…or not.

While Jen and Lana were kissing and trading love confessions the whole cast watched, ones cried while othes cooed. But someone had to ruin everything and that’s why Michael yelled with tears in his eyes.

"GET A ROOM!", making both Lana and Jen pull apart like the other was on fire, making the entire cast laugh.

"Ugh! There’s always someone to interrupt" Jen said and Lana giggled and blushed.

Jen put her head out of the window of the bug and yelled back “FUCK OFF”.

"Jennifer!" Ginny said with wide eyes while covering Jared’s ears.

"SORRY MOM." Jen said with a shrug and a sheepish smile making all of them laugh again.

"You are crazy." Lana said when she was completely back inside the car. Lana looked deep inside Jen’s eyes and smiled. "I love you" She whispered.

"I love you" Jen said back and leaned in for a quick kiss. "Now let’s go there before they start to yell again." She chuckled and Lana shook her head, still smiling.

"There’s gonna be some serious sex between these two tonight… Just sayin" He said while Lana and Jen walked over them, hand in hand and shy smiles on their faces.

"MICHAEL!" Ginny yelled at him too and covered Jared’s ears again. The kid just shook his head and giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! There's one more chapter to go, guys.   
> Send me a message telling me what you think of it. You can also find me on Tumblr as: dreamerforever-d  
> Thanks for reading! Love you! :*


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I am back, after almost 5 months without posting, I now present you the final chapter of Untitled, for now.
> 
> I want to thank you all so much for all the support and for not giving up on this story even though I suck at updating regularly.
> 
> This story means the world to me. It was actually the first thing in my life that I started doing and actually finished. So, I am really proud of myself.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this last chapter. I am planning on doing a sequel, but I don’t know when that will happen. A few people already told me they wanted the sequel, but it would mean a lot if more people were positive about it.
> 
> Well, I won’t keep you away from the story anymore. You have waited enough, after all.
> 
> Sorry about the mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Lots of love, with all my heart,
> 
> \- dreamerforever-d

_There’s gonna be some serious sex between these two tonight… Just sayin" He said while Lana and Jen walked over them, hand in hand and shy smiles on their faces._

_"MICHAEL!" Ginny yelled at him too and covered Jared’s ears again. The kid just shook his head and giggled._

**—————————————————————————————**

A FEW DAYS LATER…

“Jennifer, Lana. Our office, now.” Eddie said and did not wait for them to follow.

“Damn, you guys are in trouble..” Josh said with a sympathetic smile on his face.

Lana and Jen just looked at each other, not really knowing what was going on or what they could have done that made Eddie so pissed.

Seeing their looks of confusion, Josh decided to help. “Maybe it has something to do with this.” He said, showing his phone to the women.

Josh didn’t know that eyes could get so wide and if it wasn’t a delicate situation, he would have laughed from the top of his lungs.

“What the” Lana started looking at the picture.

“fuck?” Jen finished, also looking at the picture in front of them.

“I-I don’t understand. How-When?” Lana looked at Josh, clearly panicking.

“Well, apparently it was taken the day we filmed episode 11, when Emma say goodbye to everybo- that’s not important right now, what is important is that after the scene that thing in the bug happened… you know, when you kissed… a lot.” He said, lifting both of his eyebrows to make his point.

“Fuck” Jen whispered.

“Yeah.. Well, apparently someone got a picture of you two and posted online.” He finally finished.

Jen expression turned from confused to furious. “And you knew that and didn’t even think about telling us?!”

Jen felt a hand on hers, squeezing lightly and looked at Lana. “Calm down.” She whispered and Jen took a deep, very deep, breath and squeezed Lana’s hand back.

“Hey, don’t put this on me. I only found out about that this morning. I was about to tell you guys, but apparently Eddie beat me to it, well, sort of. I was still the one who told you..” He finished his rambling with a guilty smile. “I’ll just.. I think I heard Ginny –“

“Just go Josh. We got it.” Lana said and turned to the blonde. She grabbed both of her hands and looked straight into her eyes. “What do you want to do? How do you want to handle this?”

Jen smiled widely and squeezed Lana’s hand. “I love you, Lana. And I am not ashamed of that. I don’t care what happens, if they will yell at me or get me fired..” Jen sighed, “I’ve been wanting to scream to the whole world that you’re mine since the day I heard you saying that you love me back.” Jen smiled when she saw Lana’s eyes full of tears. “So if it’s okay with you, my beautiful Lana, I would like to tell everyone who is willing to listen that we are together.”

Lana sniffed and let out a chuckle, “Okay..” Lana took a step forward and kissed Jen’s lips sweetly. “I can’t wait to tell everyone you’re mine either.” She whispered against the blonde’s lips and smiled.

“I love you.” Jen said with a shy smile.

“I love you too.” Lana gave her one last kiss and stepped back. She sighed and looked at Jen. “Are you ready?”

Jen nodded. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

And they started to walk, hand in hand, to their bosses office not knowing what to expect but not fearing either because they knew they had each other.

**—————————————————————————————**

After a knock on the door, they heard a faint ‘come in’ from the inside and Lana slowly opened the door. They were sitting side by side in the not-very-comfortable chairs waiting for the men in front of them start talking.

“Well, do you know why we called you here today?” Eddie started, at last.

“Well, probably because of certain pictures of us kissing inside Emma’s bug…?” Jen tried and Lana had to hold back a chuckle.

“Yes. Exactly.” Adam looked at them raising an eyebrow. “And we can’t believe..” He paused, “that you didn’t tell us this wonderful news!” He said. Both men smiling at them.

“um, excuse me?”

“what?!”

Both women said at the same time.

“We are happy for you two… but we do need to talk about the rumors. We’ve seen the pictures already and we called you in to ask how you would like to proceed with this.” Adam said smiling gently at them.

They looked at each other, silently communicating.

“Well,” Jen started, smiling at Lana “we would like to make it public.”

“Yes. We are both happy with ourselves and with the decisions we made, and we think that is not necessary to hide this or lie to people about us being together.” Lana said seriously, looking at Eddy and Adam, but blindly extending her hand across the small space between her and Jen.

Jen took her hand without a second thought and squeezed it lightly. She also turned to the producers. “Yeah, but we don’t want to make a big coming out party out of that, we will do it our way and when we see fit. For now, if someone asks, please just tell them you don’t know anything about it.” Jen finished and Lana nodded.

“Well, do you have any idea when its going to be? I don’t want to pressure you, guys, but the media is already on us asking questions and being nosy, the fans are crazy and everybody probably knows now that Emma and Regina will be together.. You kind of ruined the surprise.” He finished with a laugh.

“It really wasn’t our intention to ruin anything.” Jen said looking apologetic at them.

“Hey, don’t be. Maybe all the swan queen fans we lost will come back now just to see how their story will unfold. We should thank you.” Eddie said smiling at them.

“Well, about our relationship. I think we can do it a little faster..” Lana said smirking at them.

**A few weeks later at the winter finale party..**

They were both about to come in the red carpet for the winter finale party where they would watch the episode and then proceed to the party.

They managed to find a corner where they were out of sight. They both breathed deeply; they were both nervous. Well, Jen was much more nervous than Lana judging by the way she was squeezing the brunet’s hand.

“ Jen,” Lana started with a soft voice, “you need to calm down. If you keep squeezing my hand like that I’m afraid you’ll take it with you to the red carpet.” Lana lifted her other hand and caressed Jen’s face. “and not with the rest of my body included.” She chuckled.

“oh! I’m sorry, babe. I really am. I didn’t even realize I was doing that. Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry” Jen said with wide eyes, carefully inspecting Lana’s, now red, hand.

“Hey, hey. Look at me.” Lana said and waited until the blonde was looking at her before she started to speak again. “ first of all: you didn’t hurt me, I am okay. But you do need to calm down. I know you’re nervous and I am too, but we already told our family and loved ones about us and they accepted and even got really excited. Weirdly enough some of them didn’t even get surprised. They were more surprised that we were not together before.” That got a chuckle out of the blonde. “Yeah, so please, stop worrying. Nothing they can do or say will tear us apart. I love you, and I know you love me too. In the end that is all that matters.” Lana finished and before she could say anything else Jen launched forward and kissed her with all she got. Lana couldn’t help but moan at how passionate but meaningful that kiss was. She responded with the same intensity putting all her love in that kiss. She put both of her hands in Jen’s face while Jen’s hands were squeezing her waist in appreciation of the kiss.

When they finally broke apart, both of them having trouble to breath properly they shared a laugh. After clearing her throat and taking a few deep breaths “as I was going to say before you so rudely interrupted me..” Lana said lifting an eyebrow at Jen.

Jen snorted and mumbled “Yeah, like you didn’t like it…”

Lana lifted another eyebrow and faking an unimpressed look, “ second of all, Jennifer: babe?” The brunet had a smirk on instead of the impassive face.

“Oh, um…” Jen chuckled nervously, “I said that, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, you did.” Lana kept the smirk firmly on her face.

“ugh, you’re not gonna make this easy, will you?” Jen asked letting her shoulders fall

Lana just nodded her head ‘no’.

“Okay, okay. Yes, I called you babe. Because I thought it was cute and you’re my babe, so yeah, deal with it.” Jen was smiling now, her confidence coming back when she saw the huge smile that broke in the brunet’s beautiful face.

Jen pushed their bodies even closer together and gave Lana a sweet kiss.

“Are you ready for this?” Lana whispered looking right at the now blue eyes of her -  _her what exactly? Girlfriend? No, not yet. Her lover? Well, she hoped so, but still, not yet. Her Jen? Yeah, that’s more like it._ – her Jen, and smiled.

“As long as I am with you, I’m ready for anything.” Jen smiled back, and kissed her again. Soft and slow this time. An encouragement kiss, a reassuring kiss..

“Let’s do this.” Lana said smiling and Jen couldn’t help but smile back.

They pulled apart and one after another walked down the red carpet, stopping along the way for the pictures and getting closer and closer of the reporters.

They stopped side by side giving interviews, smiling and even laughing. Until now, no one dared to ask the question they have been preparing themselves to answer all night.

Until..

“So Lana, there are rumors going on that you and Jennifer are dating. Even some pictures were taken. What do you have to say about this?” The reporter put the micro close to her face. This was it. That was the moment.

“Well, we are together.” Lana said smiling at the camera.

“So you are dating then?” The woman asked excitedly.

“Not quite.” Lana had to hold a bark of laughter at the confusion in the woman’s face.

“Um, so you’re not dating?” The reporter asked frowning.

Just then she caught a glimpse of Jen, she already had finished all her interviews and was currently waiting for Lana. Lana just smiled and looked back at the reporter, “We are..” She took a deep breath, thinking about her words and finally spoke. “Untitled, for now” and with that she politely excused herself and took Jen’s waiting hand. The photographers were going crazy and yelling at them to come back, but they didn’t hear. They just focused on each other and entered the building.

**Fin. For now..**


End file.
